


Breakout - lemons

by darkdirtyalfa



Series: Breakout [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdirtyalfa/pseuds/darkdirtyalfa
Summary: Colección de smut/lemon o como quieran llamarle que pertenecen a la historia Breakout, pero decidí publicar por separado para aquellos a los que no les interese leer este tipo de escenas en la historia principal.





	1. De esa tarde y esa noche

—Aún no tenemos sexo.  
—Aún —y regresó a besarle.  
Lo primero que él hizo fue quitarle la playera y pasar las puntas de sus dedos por la silueta de ella, quien lo miraba, luego la atrajo hacia sí para besarla de nuevo y aprovechó el momento para desabrochar la siguiente prenda. Cuando lo logró se lo quitó también y lo dejó caer a un lado. Comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras ella enredaba sus manos en su cabello. Los labios de él llegaron de nuevo a los de ella y se besaron. Esta vez ella fue quien bajó las manos hasta sostener la playera de él entre ambas. Él levantó los brazos y dejó de besarla nada más el tiempo suficiente para que se la quitara. Las manos de ella regresaron a su pecho y a trazar el contorno del tatuaje. Varias veces había fantaseado con tocarlo, desde la primera vez que se lo había visto.  
—¿Te lo hiciste para ocultar la cicatriz? —preguntó.  
—En realidad no, pero la tapa de todos modos, nada más quería ponérmelo ahí.  
—Me gusta cómo se ve.  
—Deberías considerar hacerte uno, te quedaría bien.  
—Lo pensaré —contestó. Sus manos subieron de nuevo hasta el cuello de él para atraerlo otra vez hacía sí y besarlo.  
Siguieron varios minutos más en esa posición hasta que él la rodeó con sus brazos y la guió hasta dejarla acostada en el sillón, con él sobre su cuerpo y entre sus piernas. Con una mano comenzó a acariciarle un costado mientras ella pasaba las puntas de sus dedos por su espalda, su cuello, su cabello. Con sus piernas lo atrajo más hacia sí y él comenzó a mover suavemente su cadera contra la de ella. Luego de un momento más ella bajó las manos para desabrocharle el pantalón, lo cual consiguió rápidamente. En seguida logró colar una de sus manos dentro de este para poder tocarlo por sobre la tela del bóxer. Saga cerró los ojos y exhaló un corto suspiro, la miró y sonrió. Volvió a besarla un momento más mientras disfrutaba la sensación de la mano de ella rozándolo apenas. Se detuvo y se incorporó en el sillón para poder desabrochar el short de ella y quitárselo al mismo tiempo que la ropa interior, después, y lo más rápidamente que pudo, se quitó también las prendas de ropa que aún lleva puestas y volvió a acostarse sobre ella, quien lo rodeó con brazos y piernas mientras buscaba sus labios. La lengua de él irrumpió en la boca de ella, con ligeros roces. Las manos de la mujer volvieron a bajar por su cuerpo, delicadamente. Se abrió paso entre sus cuerpos hasta poder alcanzarlo de nuevo y acariciar toda su longitud hasta llegar a la punta. No se detuvo, pero sí sonrió contra los labios de él.  
—¿Tienes un piercing? —le preguntó y él la miró con una sonrisa.  
—¿Te sorprende?  
—No sé si lo hubiera esperado de ti —su mano no había dejado de moverse y él contuvo la respiración un momento cuando ella dio con el movimiento exacto que más le gustaba. —Y dada esa reacción, no preguntaré si tiene algún objetivo, veo que lo tiene.  
—Y si lo repites no me quejaré —contestó él cuando pudo volver a abrir los ojos. No se había esperado que ella diera con ese movimiento tan pronto. Ella sonrió y volvió a repetirlo, provocando un nuevo respingo de él y que cerrara los ojos de nuevo. —Ahora no voy a querer dejar de hacerlo.  
—Vas a tener que dejar de hacerlo si quieres que esto dure más tiempo.  
—Lo repetiré en otra ocasión entonces —contestó ella antes de soltarlo y subir de nuevo su mano por el cuerpo de él quien sonreía.  
—También tiene una función para ti.  
—No puedo esperar a que me la demuestres.  
Continuaron besándose, las manos de él viajaban arriba y abajo por las piernas de ella, se enredaban en su cabello y le sujetaba el cuello para que no separara su boca de la de él. Entonces fue él quien cambió ligeramente de posición, colocándose a un lado del cuerpo de ella, de lado, mientras con un brazo se sostenía, la mano del otro bajó por el cuerpo de ella, lentamente, haciendo círculos con la punta de sus dedos, llegó a una de la piernas de la mujer y se hizo un poco más de espacio entre ellas para por fin llegar a su objetivo. Lentamente comenzó a acariciarla y ella sonrió contra sus labios, que no habían dejado de besarla. Los movimientos de la mano de él se intensificaron cuando sintió cómo ella comenzaba a mover su cadera en contra de sus dedos, guiándolo al lugar exacto. Él dejó los labios de la chica y pasó a besarle el cuello, los hombros, llegó a los pechos y volvió a subir al cuello. Ella había comenzado a jadear y una de sus manos se enredó en el cabello de él mientras la otra lo sujetaba del brazo. Saga se abrió camino entre los pliegues hasta llegar a la entrada. La cadera de la mujer se movió hacia el contacto, pero él permaneció ahí, haciendo círculos, esperando que ella pidiera por más. Y eso fue justo lo que hizo. Un gemido escapó de los labios de ella, y él sintió una oleada increíble de excitación al escucharla. Su cadera también se movió contra el cuerpo de ella. Entonces la penetró con uno de sus dedos y ella dio un respingo mientras le aferraba el brazo. Los labios de él volvieron a encontrar la boca de ella y su lengua se abrió paso en ella, al ritmo que sus dedos. Mantuvo el movimiento por un par de minutos hasta que sintió que ella aceleraba el movimiento de sus caderas contra su mano, se concentró en seguirle el ritmo, mientras la besaba. Ella tuvo que dejar sus labios porque los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta no la dejaban seguir el beso. Él la miró, no podía separar sus ojos de ella, de las reacciones que tenía, de los movimientos que estaba haciendo. La sintió y la escuchó llegar al orgasmo, la chica lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras su cuerpo hacia movimientos involuntarios en contra de él. Cuando finalmente ella levantó la mirada hacia él le sonrió y la besó.  
Volvió a colocarse sobre el cuerpo de ella mientras ella lo abrazaba y le rodeaba de nuevo la cadera con sus piernas. Continuaron el beso que habían interrumpido algunos segundos. Entonces él la miró a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada y asintió. A ella esa mirada casi le había quitado el aliento, veía su deseo reflejado en sus ojos. Alfa bajó una de sus manos para guiarlo, y él contuvo el aliento que dejó escapar de golpe al sentirse dentro de ella. Bueno, él tenía razón, podía sentir claramente el piercing del hombre abrirse paso dentro de ella. Y le gustó. Vaya que le gustó. Saga comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre ella, emitiendo gemidos que aumentaban de volumen mientras se movía. Una vez más ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él y con ayuda de ellas comenzó a moverse al ritmo de él. Él se mordió el labio inferior y volteó a verla. La besó con fuerza. Aunque no se lo admitiría a nadie, él había imaginado ese momento en más de una ocasión, pero el estar ahí iba más allá de lo que su mente hubiera pensado. Le encantaba escucharla y el sentirse dentro de ella. El que la mujer respondiera a todos sus movimientos, definitivamente la realidad era mejor que la fantasía. Ella lo detuvo, lo miró a los ojos y le acarició los labios con el pulgar de su mano derecha. Luego lo empujó hacia atrás y él entendió sin necesidad de palabras. Se sentó en el sillón y ella se puso a horcajadas sobre él, lo miró a los ojos y de nuevo lo guió a su interior. Un nuevo gemido de placer escapó de la garganta de ambos mientras ahora ella imponía el ritmo, sujetándose de los hombros de él mientras él la tomaba por la cadera para ayudarla a moverse. Después la abrazó y hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, su lengua recorría la piel que encontraba por el camino, sus cuerpos se movían al unísono. Él tuvo que dejar su camino de besos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras un nuevo gemido casi salvaje salía de su garganta. Ese último movimiento de ella se había sentido tan bien. Cerró los ojos y le aferró la cadera. Ella se dio cuenta, por supuesto, y volvió a repetirlo, provocando que Saga enterrara más sus dedos en su piel. La detuvo. Había estado a punto de venirse y esa no era su intención, no todavía. Respiró profundamente un par de veces mientras ella lo esperaba, sin moverse y con una sonrisa. Finalmente él recobró el control sobre sí mismo. La miró y sonrió también. Luego negó con la cabeza.  
Hizo que la chica se levantara de encima de él y luego la bajó del sillón. Se levantó él también para luego abrazarla y besarla un momento. Después la giró y le indicó que se pusiera de rodillas sobre el sillón. Alfa sonrió e hizo lo que le pedía, sujetándose del respaldo y separando las piernas para que él se pudiera colocar entre ellas. Lo sintió pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras le hacia el cabello a un lado para descubrir el cuello y comenzar a besarlo. Una de las manos de ella dejó el sillón y fue a colocarse en la nuca del hombre. Las manos de él no se habían quedado tranquilas, recorrían el cuerpo de la chica en esta nueva posición y al mismo tiempo estaba usando los roces de su pene en contra de ella para masturbarla. Entonces la chica entendió otro de los propósitos de ese piercing que el hombre tenía. Y sabía muy bien cómo usarlo. Saga bajó una de sus manos para ayudarse a guiarse y volvió a penetrarla. La posición en la que estaban cambiaba bastante lo que sentían ahora. Ella arqueó la espalda y correspondió a los movimientos de él, mientras él le sujetaba la cadera con una mano y con la otra comenzaba a masturbarla. Él se separó de ella para poder disfrutar de la nueva vista que tenía y ella casi se rió pero se contuvo, en cambio decidió darle un mejor espectáculo, moviéndose en contra de él, arqueando más la espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Y vaya que funcionó, porque los movimientos de él comenzaron a hacerse un tanto más salvajes. Ella se levantó hasta que su espalda estuvo en contra del pecho del hombre, le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y Saga aprovechó para recorrer su cuerpo con ambas manos.  
Estuvieron en esa posición algunos momentos más, pero después Saga la empujó de nueva cuenta hacia el sillón, pero esta vez no hizo que la chica se recargara sobre el respaldo, si no que le indicó que se sostuviera con los brazos y las piernas dobladas. De nueva cuenta él se posicionó detrás de ella para volver a penetrarla. Y de nuevo su mano derecha comenzó a masturbarla y su boca a besarle el cuello mientras se sostenía con un solo brazo sobre ella. Sus movimientos ya eran bastante rápidos, sabía que estaba a muy poco de llegar al límite y ella lo sabía también. Él apoyó más su peso en contra de ella para hacer que la joven terminara de nueva cuenta acostada en el sillón, pero boca abajo, con él encima de ella. El escuchar la respiración agitada del hombre contra su oído estaba haciendo mella en el autocontrol de la mujer. Y eso sumado a los gemidos que escapaban de los labios del hombre estaban a nada de llevarla al límite. Más rápido. Los movimientos del hombre se hicieron más rápidos, al igual que los de su mano que no habían dejado de tocarla en todo este tiempo. La mujer arqueó la espalda, estaba a punto de llegar, y él se dio cuenta, y por eso mandó a volar el resto de su autocontrol, los gemidos que salían de su garganta subieron de volumen, había notado que eso a la chica le gustaba, y tenía razón, porque escucharlo fue lo último que ella necesitó para llegar al orgasmo que él sintió alrededor suyo y lo hizo tener el suyo. Le tomó una mano y la apretó con fuerza mientras el placer lo recorría por completo. Continuaron moviéndose tan solo un momento más y finalmente él se dejó caer suavemente sobre ella. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados escuchando la respiración agitada del hombre contra su oído y su cuerpo caliente y cubierto de sudor sobre el suyo.  
Cuando tuvo fuerzas suficientes, Saga se levantó y salió de ella. La mujer entonces giró sobre sí misma, lo miró a los ojos, luego lo besó y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia su cuerpo. Lo abrazó y él levantó la mirada para luego volver a besarla.

 


	2. De misión 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No tiene un lugar específico dentro del capítulo "De misión", pero sucede en algún punto durante el mismo.

 

Habían decidido detenerse ahí por al menos ese día para poder trazar una ruta para seguir durante los siguientes. Alfa estaba sentada en la cama, revisando mensajes mientras que Saga se encontraba en un sillón, frente a ella, revisando mapas. Se le veía preocupado. Por los pasados días no se habían detenido por mucho tiempo en los lugares a los que llegaban porque lo único que encontraban era silencio. No había ni rastro de los renegados por esos pueblos, y eso era cada vez más frustrante. Alfa lo escuchó exhalar un suspiro y luego pasarse la mano por el cabello antes de continuar mirando el mapa en la pantalla de su iPad. Alfa terminó de contestar el mensaje, luego dejó el celular en el buró junto a la cama y se levantó. Fue a la ventana que no estaba muy lejos de Saga y se asomó. Los parajes que se extendían eran preciosos y a ella le hubiera encantado salir a disfrutar del día, y quizá podría convencer a Saga de que hicieran justo eso más tarde, cuando salieran a comer o cenar. Lo escuchó exhalar otro suspiro y volteó a verlo. De nuevo tenía ese gesto con el índice pegado a sus labios mientras sostenía el iPad con la otra mano. Fue a sentarse junto a él en el sillón y miró el mapa.   
—¿Encontraste una ruta o es justo eso lo que te ha hecho suspirar dos veces?  
—Hay varios caminos que podemos tomar, el problema es que muchos nos llevan a dar círculos y no es necesario que pasemos tantas veces cerca de los mismos lugares. Nos va a llevar un buen rato recorrer esta parte.   
—Generalmente eso pasa cuando uno tiene que recorrer montañas.  
—Sí, pero no estoy seguro de por dónde seguir, por un lado me gustaría ir a esos pueblos alejados, porque son escondites perfectos, pero por el otro, no es como que haya muchas posibilidades de que encontremos renegados ahí, y son muchos pueblos. Pero como son tan remotos, entonces quizá valga la pena acercarse, pero entonces regresamos al problema de que son muchos y hay que dar muchos rodeos.   
—Suena a que te estás mareando nada más de ver el mapa.  
—Así es.  
—¿Por qué no te tomas un respiro?  
—Porque soy Géminis.  
—Puedo ayudarte con eso —le dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Saga enarcó una ceja mientras la veía quitarle el iPad de las manos y dejarlo en la mesita cercana. Luego le puso ambas piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, Saga no tardó en abrazarla.   
—¿Qué significa esa sonrisa? —le preguntó, pero la chica no contestó, nada más comenzó a besarlo. Saga no dudó un segundo en responderle el beso. Ella llevaba puesto un vestidito veraniego y mientras intensificaba el beso comenzó también a mover sutilmente su cadera contra la de él. Él no tardó en ponerle las manos en la cintura y guiar sus movimientos. Alfa sonrió cuando lo sintió levantarse apenas un poco del sillón para sentir mejor el roce. Entonces ella se detuvo, sin dejar de besarlo bajó las piernas del sillón. Cuando lo logró rompió el beso, luego le sonrió de nuevo y fue a arrodillarse entre las piernas del de Géminis. No tardó en desabrocharle el cinturón y levantó la mirada, Saga estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ella bajó la mirada luego de sonreírle. Su mano subió hasta el botón y lo desabrochó y bajó el cierre. Sin perder más tiempo abrió el pantalón, y él levantó la cadera del sillón el tiempo suficiente como para que ella pudiera bajarlo un poco más, no mucho, tan solo lo necesario para poder bajar también el bóxer. Lo acarició por sobre la tela y lo escuchó contener un respingo. Lo descubrió. Luego lo tomó entre sus manos y lo llevó a su boca, rozándolo apenas con la punta de su lengua. Saga le sujetó los brazos mientras la miraba. Ella comenzó a jugar con su lengua, dando cortos roces en toda su longitud y regresando una y otra vez a jugar con ese piercing que tenía. Estuvo algunos minutos así, sin mover sus manos, nada más sujetándolo en su lugar hasta que por fin se decidió a encerrarlo entre sus labios. Saga echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y un corto gemido de placer escapaba sus labios. Alfa quiso sonreír, pero decidió mejor seguir lo que estaba haciendo. Ella tenía una buena idea de qué movimientos y lugares eran los que le provocaban mayor placer al gemelo y su idea era usarlos todos, porque quería complacerlo. Saga mientras tanto bajó la mirada mientras volvía a morderse el labio inferior, su cuerpo daba pequeños espasmos en reacción a los movimientos de la chica, sus manos seguían sujetándole los brazos, a veces apretándolos, su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse. Alfa sabía exactamente qué puntos tocar y eso hacia una y otra vez.  
—Espera... espera... no todavía —le dijo y ella detuvo sus movimientos y volteó a verlo. Saga volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras exhalaba un suspiro, luego respiró profundamente y volvió a verla. Ella le sonrió y regresó a su anterior tarea. Saga le pasó una mano por el cabello para sujetarlo y poder verla, ella sonrió. Entonces comenzó a mover sus manos arriba y abajo, a la par de los movimientos que hacía con sus labios y lengua. Saga exhaló otro gemido de placer, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior y a su vez, el siguiente fue un tanto más fuerte. Ella intensificó sus movimientos, la respiración y los sonidos que escapaban de él eran una buena guía para ella. Cuando levantó la mirada vio que él mantenía los ojos cerrados, regresó a lo que estaba haciendo. Lo sintió tensarse, pero era muy pronto. Se detuvo y escuchó una ligera risa de él. Repitió el proceso un par de veces más, lo llevaba casi hasta el límite y se detenía. Para Saga era frustrante y a la vez no, le gusta que hiciera eso, le encantaba que tuviera tanto control sobre él, que lo conociera lo suficiente para saber el momento exacto en el cuál debía detenerse. Pero era frustrante justamente por eso, por sentirse tan cerca.   
Pero ella no pretendía torturarlo más, la siguiente vez comenzó más lenta que las anteriores, usando r su lengua, tocando ese punto que le encantaba, jugando con el piercing entre sus labios y moviéndolo ligeramente con su lengua, luego siguieron sus labios, rodeándolo y luego el sentirse dentro de su boca, en seguida las manos se unieron, primero lentamente, recorriéndolo por completo, y luego un poco más rápido y un poco más. Sus gemidos volvieron a intensificarse, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, comenzaba a sentir ese cosquilleo, esa presión que le decía que estaba a punto de llegar. Y lo hizo. Esta vez ella no se detuvo, continuó guiándolo con sus movimientos. Saga se sintió llegar al límite y luego sobrepasarlo con un gemido que no hubiera podido contener aunque hubiera querido. Sus manos se cerraron sobre los brazos de ella, su espalda se arqueó y se levantó del sillón mientras el placer que sentía lo desbordaba por completo. Fueron unos segundos, pero fueron perfectos. El mundo se detuvo para él, mientras sentía cómo los labios de ella se movían cada vez más lentamente y las últimas gotas de su placer lo dejaban. Tuvo que detener los movimientos de la chica. Bajó la mirada, ella lo estaba observando con una sonrisa. Él la sujetó de los brazos y la levantó del suelo para hacer que quedara de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él, la abrazó, luego la besó.  
—Si voy a obtener esto cada vez que me preocupe por trazar rutas en los mapas, voy a preocuparme más seguido.   
—Dependerá de qué tan preocupado te veas.  
Él volvió a besarla, luego, y sin previo aviso, la levantó del sillón, y en un rápido movimiento la giró para que esta vez fuera ella quien estuviera sentada.   
—Permíteme devolver el favor —contestó a la mirada interrogante de la chica. Ella sonrió y él apenas tardó un par de segundos en llevar sus manos a la ropa interior de la chica para luego quitársela. Le separó las piernas y se las puso sobre los hombros mientras la atraía más hacia su boca. Con delicadeza la tocó apenas con la punta de su lengua y sintió como ella elevaba más la cadera hacia él. Sonrió.   
—¿Es por escucharme?  
—Me encanta escucharte.   
Saga volvió a sonreír, y esta vez no dudó en recorrerla por completo con su lengua, con más presión, la escuchó exhalar un gemido, y él sintió una nueva punzada de excitación recorriéndolo. Los movimientos de su lengua se volvieron más atrevidos, la recorría por completo tal y como ella había hecho con él, la sujetó por la cadera mientras la ayudaba a moverse en contra de su lengua y sus labios, los movimientos de ella eran rápidos, le iba a tomar mucho menos tiempo que a él llegar. Ella le tomó una mano, luego le puso la otra en el cuello. Él no era para nada malo en lo que hacía y lo sabía bien, y la reacciones de ella se lo confirmaban, también era bueno leyendo los deseos de ella, no era de aquellos que dejaban de hacer algo porque sí, si no que era de los que hacían justo lo que ella quería. Fueron apenas un par de minutos los que pasaron antes de que los sonidos que ella emitía se intensificaran al igual que el ritmo de él. Ella se apoyó en uno de sus brazos, levantándose del sillón y usando los hombros de él como apoyo. Su cadera no dejaba de moverse sobre sus labios y lengua. Y entonces la sintió tensarse y apretar con fuerza la mano que le sujetaba. Un largo gemido escapó de los labios de ella, quien también había arqueado la espalda. Los movimientos de él entonces se volvieron más lentos, más suaves y fue así como la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Sintió que el agarre en su mano se aflojaba y que su respiración comenzaba a calmarse. Solo entonces dejó de tocarla y le besó los muslos antes de levantarse. Ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas mientras él iba al encuentro de su boca. Se besaron. Él, nuevamente, la levantó del sillón para luego hacer que ambos quedaran acostados en este.   
—Deberíamos estar trabajando —murmuró ella.   
—Todo esto fue tu idea, a mi ni me veas.

 


	3. De misión 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta parte va, evidentemente, justo después de que atrapan a los renegados en el capítulo "De misión".

 

—¿Algo? —preguntó Saga una vez que dio la vuelta en la calle en la que se encontraba Alfa.  
 —No. ¿Quieres dar otra vuelta?  
 —No creo que sea necesario, me parece que todos los renegados que están aquí son ellos. Ya le avisé a Milo y va a venir con Camus. La policía también ya me confirmó que los tiene encerrados. Lo único que queda por hacer es ir a vigilarlos hasta que lleguen Milo y Camus.  
—Al fin atrapamos renegados —le dijo Alfa mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo. Saga la abrazó y poco después comenzó a besarla. Luego la empujó contra la pared.  
—Estamos en el medio de una calle —le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Saga levantó la mirada para mirar al rededor. Estaban en una intersección de callejones de esos que los pueblos Europeos suelen tener y llamar "calles", había poca luz, sin luna y todos los edificios alrededor se veían perfectamente apagados. O sea, si alguien se iba a acercar, él lo iba a poder notar a tiempo. Miró a la chica que todavía sonreía. La tomó de la mano y la condujo a un rincón entre dos edificios. Una vez ahí volvió a apresarla contra la pared y regresó a besarla. La chica le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo más hacia sí.  
—Vamos al hotel —le dijo Saga luego de separarse de ella.  
—Tenemos que ir a la policía, no al hotel, y ya empezaste esto, ahora lo terminas.  
—Tienes un buen punto —volvieron a besarse, luego Alfa hizo que Saga fuera quien quedara recargado contra la pared, le sonrió. Sin dejarle tiempo a pensarlo siquiera, bajó las manos para desabrocharle el pantalón. Saga le ayudó a maniobrar con la ropa, y cuando lo lograron, Alfa se arrodilló frente a él y lo tomó en su boca. Saga golpeó ligeramente la pared detrás de él con la palma de su mano mientras miraba al cielo y se mordía el labio inferior. Sujetó el cabello de la chica con una mano mientras se obligaba a mirar al frente. Alfa no dudó, ni tardó en hacer ese movimiento que tanto le gustaba, el que jugaba con el piercing entre sus labios y luego con su lengua. Estuvo a punto de gemir, pero se mordió la lengua. En cambio levantó a la chica del suelo, la besó un momento mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón, y luego la empujó contra la pared, de espaldas a él. Ella le ayudó a bajarle el pantalón tan solo lo suficiente, luego se sujetó de la pared con ambas manos mientras lo sentía maniobrar en el poco espacio del que disponía para poder finalmente entrar en ella. Ambos evitaron hacer cualquier tipo de ruido. Él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras con el otro también se sostenía de la pared. Ella cerró los ojos y se apoyó en contra del hombre, siguiendo sus movimientos. La respiración de él comenzaba a agitarse, la suya también. En la vida habían estado en esa situación, a ella jamás le cruzó por la mente tener sexo en el medio de una calle, y él, pues no es como que alguna vez hubiera tenido oportunidad de ir nada más en la calle y de pronto tener sexo. Por lo tanto, a pesar de no era el sueño de la vida de ninguno de los dos, les estaba gustando más de lo que se hubieran imaginado. Él se inclinó contra ella para besarle el cuello.  
—Saga... —murmuró ella mientras se recargaba en contra de él.  
Una sola palabra, pero fue la manera en la que lo dijo, casi sin respiración, en un tono apenas audible, pero una oleada increíble de excitación lo recorrió por completo. Comenzó a jadear suavemente contra el oído de ella. Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos. Y todo eso intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Un suave gemido escapó de los labios de ella, sintió cómo le sujetaba una mano y comenzaba a apretarla cada vez con más fuerza mientras se acercaba. Eso fue más que suficiente para él. La abrazó con fuerza, sus movimientos aumentaron de velocidad y su respiración se hizo más pesada. En algunos cuantos movimientos más la escuchó ahogar un gemido, y fue en ese momento en el que se dejó llevar. Segundos después estaba llenándola por completo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y también ahogando el gemido en su garganta. Por fin dejaron de moverse. Ella recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de él. Pasaron algunos momentos más en esa posición, sin moverse. Finalmente él salió de ella y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa mientras ella hacía lo mismo y aplicaba la del "Kleenex en la ropa interior" de aquí a que encontrara un baño, probablemente en la estación de policía. Nice. Saga la miró con una sonrisa. No podía negar que le hacia un poco de gracia. Ella le dio una palmada en el brazo y negó con la cabeza. Él la acercó hacia sí de nuevo y volvió a besarla.  
—Vamos, ya nos deben estar esperando —le dijo cuando se separaron.  
—¿Quién lo hubiera dicho de ti?  
—¿De mi? De mi esperarían cualquier cosa.  
—Yo no, pero no me voy a quejar si se te ocurre algo similar otro día de estos —Alfa lo tomó de la mano y ambos salieron de su escondite para ir caminando con tranquilidad a la estación de policía en donde encerraron a los renegados.


	4. De escalas técnicas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeño lemon que va al final de "De escalas técnicas", porque obviamente debían pasar una buena noche de bodas.

 

Luego de haber pasado todo el santo día fuera, en carretera, en el registro civil, en el muelle y finalmente en el bar de un hotel, estaban cansados y decidieron regresar a su hotel luego de terminar su última copa. Se fueron caminando porque nada más eran un par de calles. Al llegar a la habitación lo primero que notaron fue que en la puerta les habían puesto un listón de "Just Married", y al abrir vieron que por supuesto habían hecho un arreglo de corazón en la cama y dejaron una botella de champagne en la mesa de noche, la cual además tenía una nota de parte de Noah que decía "Felicidades... espero la invitación a la fiesta y ese coñac". Alfa se sentó en la cama y contempló la tarjeta. Saga se sentó a su lado mientras se quitaba los zapatos y calcetines. Alfa se los había quitado mientras leía la nota.   
—¿Deberíamos abrir la botella? —le preguntó.   
—Nos vamos a arrepentir por la mañana, pero qué más da. Yo nada más me tomé una cerveza.  
—Yo también, y no espero casarme todos lo días, así que... salud —dicho eso la chica se dispuso a destapar la botella mientras Saga traía las copas que también les habían dejado.   
Alfa sirvió ambas copas, luego las chocaron y bebieron. Se acostaron en la cama mientras platicaban sobre lo que sucedió durante el día. Alfa le enseñó las fotos que Noah y Nina les habían tomado durante la ceremonia. Terminaron la primera copa y sirvieron otra.   
—¿Te dolió hacerte el piercing? —preguntó ella mientras regresaba a su lugar en la cama.  
—Me dolió, pero menos de lo que me imaginé.   
—¿Quién te lo hizo? Y ¿cuándo?   
—En el Santuario, una de las doncellas sabía hacerlos, y ella me lo hizo. Cuando todavía era Patriarca.   
—¿Y luego te enseñó a usarlo?  
—Eventualmente, sí.   
—¿Entonces los rumores sobre las bacanales en el Santuario son ciertos?   
—Digamos que algo de verdad se esconde en esos rumores.   
—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Alfa entonces se puso a horcajadas sobre él. —¿Vamos a hacer algo más en esta noche de bodas además de beber champagne cara?  
—Por supuesto que sí —Saga la atrajo hacia sí con una mano y comenzó a besarla.   
Poco tiempo después las copas ahora vacías descansaban sobre el buró mientras ellos se entretenían en quitarse la ropa que quedaba regada en distintos lugares. Alfa lo empujó hasta que él quedó acostado en la cama, ninguna prenda de ropa sobre él. Ella le sonrió, comenzó a besarlo, pero tan solo por un momento, porque luego comenzó a bajar por su cuello, dando besos, llegó al pecho, trazó el contorno del tatuaje con sus dedos y sus labios, siguió bajando, rodeó el ombligo, siguió bajando y cuando lo tuvo junto a su mejilla levantó la mirada. Saga estaba observándola, ella le sonrió y aún mirándolo a los ojos, lo recorrió completamente con su lengua, provocando que el hombre contuviera un momento la respiración. Luego procedió a encerrarlo entre sus labios y Saga cerró los ojos y exhaló un corto gemido. Ella entonces se puso a jugar con el piercing entre sus labios y con su lengua y a acariciarlo con ambas manos. Él sujetó el cabello de la joven con una mano para poder observarla. Estuvo un buen rato en esa posición mientras escuchaba los gemidos que salían de la boca del hombre y de reojo notó que estaba sujetando las sabanas de la cama con la otra mano. Entonces ella se detuvo. Levantó la mirada y subió de nuevo por el cuerpo del hombre hasta llegar a sus labios para volver a besarlo. Saga irrumpió en la boca de la chica con su lengua.   
Poco tiempo después ella dejó de besarlo y se colocó sobre su cuerpo, su cadera contra la de él, de tal manera en que ella podía masturbarlo a él y a si misma moviéndose hacia delante y atrás sobre su pene. Saga le sujetó la cadera, ayudándole a moverse y a mantener el ritmo. Ella se inclinó para volver a besarlo, pero sin dejar de moverse. Ese piercing definitivamente había sido una muy buena idea, porque les mandaba sensaciones placenteras a ambos. Y ambos se lo hacían notar al otro con gemidos y jadeos.   
De pronto él la detuvo, volvió a besarla un momento y luego la soltó y se recorrió en la cama hacia abajo, hasta que las piernas de la chica quedaron a ambos lados de su cabeza. La atrajo hacia sí y su lengua no tardó en encontrar ese punto entre sus piernas. Alfa cerró los ojos y le tomó las manos mientras su cadera se movía involuntariamente contra la lengua y los labios de él. Sus gemidos empezaron a inundar la habitación. La lengua del hombre pasó de recorrerla por completo a concentrarse en el clítoris, la joven arqueó más la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Pero lo detuvo. Saga la miró con expresión interrogante, cuando ella se levantó de su lugar. Le sonrió. Luego giró sobre sí misma, volvió a colocar las piernas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Saga y en seguida se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del hombre para volver a alcanzarlo y llevarlo a su boca. Escuchó el gemido del hombre, y luego lo sintió de nuevo la lengua del joven recorriéndola. La penetró con uno de sus dedos siguiendo el ritmo con el que ella lo introducía y sacaba de su boca.   
Un rato después ella lo detuvo y se levantó. Él la miró mientras ella se reacomodaba sobre su cuerpo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acarició lentamente por algunos segundos antes de guiarlo a su interior. Saga dejó escapar un largo gemido mientras enterraba sus dedos en las piernas de ella, quien había comenzado a moverse sobre él. Saga abrió los ojos, se levantó apoyándose en sus brazos y ella se inclinó para besarlo. Él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, dejó la boca de la mujer y comenzó a besarle el cuello, los hombros, los pechos, volvió a subir al cuello, le dijo que la amaba. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, un momento, luego lo sujetó del cuello e hizo que la mirara. Le dijo que lo amaba, luego volvieron a besarse. Alfa se detuvo, miró hacia el buró y estiró la mano hacia la botella, que por supuesto ella no alcanzaba. Saga siguió la dirección del brazo de la joven, se acostó en la cama y se estiró hasta tomar la botella, luego volvió a sentarse y le dio algunos tragos, después le pasó la botella a su esposa.   
—Super classy nosotros bebiendo de la botella.   
—Nunca le digas a Shion que me viste hacer esto o me deshereda. Y te recuerdo que no es la primera vez que me haces beber directo de la botella.   
—Pudiste servir las copas en lugar de traerla.  
—Era más sencillo así —contestó antes de volver a beber y luego volvió a abrazarla con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla.   
No estuvieron así mucho tiempo, Saga la abrazó y luego la obligó a girar para que ella quedara abajo. Por supuesto primero tuvo que dejar la botella en el piso a un lado de la cama. Comenzó un ritmo un tanto más rápido que el de ella, y la sintió enredar sus piernas en su cadera. Se detuvo y se incorporó sobre sus brazos, momento que ella aprovechó para reajustar la posición de sus piernas para volver a comenzar el movimiento, usando como apoyo también los brazos del hombre. Se miraron a los ojos. Saga le sonrió, luego se inclinó para besarla y ella lo abrazó atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo. Ambos escuchaban la respiración agitada del otro contra su oído, y eso estaba haciendo estragos en sus resistencias. Saga bajó una de sus manos para sujetar una pierna de la chica y así poder ayudarla a moverse mejor en contra de él. Cerró los ojos. Sentía el final muy cerca y no era eso lo que quería, no aún.   
Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se detuvo y la detuvo a ella. La miró a los ojos, luego la besó y en seguida bajó por el cuerpo de la mujer, besando, lamiendo y dando ligeras mordidas aquí y allá hasta colocarse entre sus piernas para volver a recorrerla por completo con su lengua. Ella arqueó la espalda y exhaló un gemido, enredó una de sus manos en el cabello del hombre. Saga volvió a penetrarla con uno de sus dedos mientras su lengua y sus labios se entretenían sobre el clítoris. Alfa se llevó la otra mano a la boca mientras su cadera seguía el ritmo de las embestidas de él. Y él sabía que ella estaba a punto de llegar, y de nuevo no era su intención. En un rápido movimiento dejó de tocarla y subió por el cuerpo de la mujer, la besó y volvió a entrar rápidamente en ella. Alfa dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero lo abrazó con fuerza y de inmediato sus piernas volvieron a enredarse al rededor de la cadera de él.   
Saga comenzó un movimiento rápido, intenso, se sujetaba de la cama y de la pared frente a ellos. Y ella le seguía el ritmo y eso le encantaba. Volteó a verla, la besó rápidamente, pero sus labios no estuvieron unidos mucho tiempo, el movimiento no se los permitía, tampoco su respiración entrecortada ni los jadeos y gemidos que salían de sus gargantas. Su intención había sido controlarse más, pero los movimientos de ella le dijeron que eso no era necesario, ella se estaba dejando llevar por él y eso era lo que necesitaba. Pocos movimientos más tarde la sintió tensarse alrededor suyo, la vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás y exhalar un largo gemido en la forma de su nombre. Entonces fue que sintió su propio orgasmo recorriéndolo por completo, haciendo que perdiera el control de su cuerpo y que su mente se concentrara tan solo en las sensaciones. Algunos momentos más y se detuvo, con los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada y uno de sus brazos comenzando a temblar por el esfuerzo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa de ella, quien lo miraba. Alfa lo atrajo hacia sí y él se recostó suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la mujer.   
Esperó hasta que su respiración se tranquilizara antes de levantarse de nuevo, la miró a los ojos, le sonrió, luego le acarició el cabello y la besó.   
—Te amo —le dijo.  
—Te amo —fue la respuesta


	5. De el regaño de Shion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ya no va dentro de la historia principal, pero se me hizo la mar de divertido, así que aquí va. Probablemente ponga la parte no sexosa a parte cuando comienza a publicar los one shots de esta historia.

  
—¿Te dijo para qué quiere vernos? —le preguntó Alfa a Saga mientras lo sujetaba del brazo y se arreglaba los tacones que llevaba puestos.   
—Algo que tiene que ver con los renegados, los abogados, y probablemente con el tema "boda".   
—Oh.  
—Oh.   
—¿Si me veo así de bien crees que lo distraiga un poco? —preguntó la chica mientras le señalaba su atuendo, que consistía en otro de esos vestiditos veraniegos a los cuales Saga se había aficionado luego de su viaje por Suiza.   
—Espero que tus encantos no lo encanten a él, porque sería muy creepy. En fin. ¿Lista?   
Alfa asintió y entonces Saga abrió un portal que los llevó al Templo Principal. Esperaron fuera mientras los anunciaban, y un guardia regresó diciéndoles que podían pasar hasta el despacho de Shion. Saga guió el camino, y poco después se encontraron frente a la puerta cerrada. Saga llamó y escucharon la voz de Shion diciéndoles que podían pasar. Ambos entraron.   
—Me alegra que vinieran tan pronto. Tomen asiento —y les señaló uno de los sillones, mientras él mismo iba a otro y se sentaba.   
—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Saga.  
—No. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ustedes dos se casaron por el civil en Suiza. ¿Cierto?  
Ambos asintieron.  
—Y para poder casarse por el civil en Suiza debieron entregar algunos papeles, que, seguramente estaban guardados dentro del Santuario y que tuvieron que salir de aquí sin autorización oficial y, además, por medio de dos personas que se prestaron a ayudarlos. ¿Cierto?   
Ambos volvieron a asentir.   
—Los papeles pueden salir del Santuario, y si querían una boda civil en Suiza, había maneras perfectamente aceptables de sacar los papeles para que lo hicieran. En cambio le pidieron a Milo que les mandara esos papeles. Y para que Milo los pudiera sacar, una de nuestras secretarias lo tuvo que ayudar. ¿Entienden a lo que quiero llegar?   
—A que estuvo mal que sacáramos esos papeles sin autorización y sin tu consentimiento —contestó Saga.  
—El protocolo oficial indica que deberían pedir el permiso y la bendición de Atenea y la mía antes de casarse. No les íbamos a decir que no. Por respeto a sus cargos, al Santuario y a la misma Diosa debieron hacerlo también.   
—Lo entendemos, pero no era momento para celebraciones y no queríamos esperar. Y a fin de cuentas nos terminó ayudando —contestó el de Géminis.   
—Ese no es el punto, Saga, y lo sabes. Eres un Santo Dorado, no alguien que va por la vida saltándose reglas. Sus amigas ya lo saben, toda la orden Dorada también. La ceremonia del Santuario se celebrará pronto. Por el momento no es necesario que le vayan gritando a los cuatro vientos que se casaron en Suiza.   
—¿No vaya a ser que alguien más quiera seguir nuestro mal ejemplo? —protestó Saga y Alfa le tomó la mano. —¿Es en serio?   
—No veo a nadie bromeando por aquí. Ahora, tengo que ir abajo a hablar con algunos abogados sobre lo sucedido con los renegados y con lo que va a suceder con los que vamos a deportar. Mientras, ustedes van a quedarse aquí y van a firmar los papeles que están sobre mi escritorio. Más burocracia concerniente a la burocracia que tuvo que hacer Suiza para casarlos, las disculpas que el Santuario da en nombre de ustedes y demás parafernalia del caso. Porque sí, este asunto llega también a ese país y a las personas que aceptaron casarlos. Su matrimonio va a seguir siendo oficial, no deben preocuparse por eso, pero las relaciones entre el Santuario y Suiza deben ser reparadas. En un rato subirá algún otro abogado por esos papeles firmados. Espérenme aquí hasta que regrese.   
Shion se levantó del sillón y Saga estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Alfa le apretó la mano y negó con la cabeza. Por fin Shion salió del despacho y los dejó solos. Saga se levantó del sillón, Alfa lo siguió con la mirada.   
—Más de una persona se metió en problemas por esto —dijo Alfa.  
—No son problemas muy graves de todos modos. Una carta de disculpa hacia Suiza y listo. Tampoco cometimos un crimen muy grave. Por supuesto le molesta a Shion, las cosas se deben de hacer como se deben de hacer —Saga caminó hasta el escritorio y tomó los papeles de encima. Se recargó contra el escritorio mientras los hojeaba. —Eso es justo lo que es esto —Saga levantó la mirada al notar que su esposa no le contestaba. La miró curioso. —¿Sucede algo?   
—¿Este también fue tu despacho cuando fuiste Patriarca?   
—Sí. Aunque en realidad siempre ha sido de Shion, mío nada más fue por 13 años. Está justo como Shion lo dejó, yo no le hice cambios. En realidad tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, Ares prefería pasarla en el Salón del Trono. Y... ¿por qué me estás viendo de esa manera?   
—Te estaba imaginando hace 15 años aquí. Anda, ve a sentarte ante el escritorio.   
—¿Qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa bastante desconcertada.   
—Hazme caso y ve.   
Saga se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le pedían, fue a sentarse en la silla de Shion ante el inmenso escritorio, los papeles que tenían que revisar aún entre sus manos. Alfa se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentada y se acercó mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.  
—Y justo hoy dejé mi celular en casa. En fin. ¿Qué tenemos que firmar? —y con eso caminó hasta él, hizo que se separara un tanto del escritorio y se sentó en sus piernas, mientras miraba los papeles.   
Saga sonrió, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, le besó el hombro y se asomó a leer los papeles que ella sostenía. Les tomó un rato leer todo el documento y firmarlo, pero cuando terminaron lo dejaron sobre el escritorio. Alfa se recargó contra Saga mientras miraba a su alrededor.   
—¿Soy yo la única que se siente como en la secundaria cuando está esperando al director?   
—En esta situación, yo creo que sí, pero, si te sirve de algo, no es la primera vez que Shion me manda a esperarlo en su despacho por algo que hice... o dejé de hacer.   
—Súper —dijo Alfa son sarcasmo y se levantó.   
Revisó distraídamente los títulos de los libros que estaban en el librero a sus espaldas. Saga la miraba mientras jugaba con una pluma entre sus manos.   
—Esperarlo aquí es parte del castigo, ¿verdad?  
Saga asintió con la cabeza. Alfa volteó a verlo.   
—Te ves bien en ese escritorio. ¿Nunca hiciste nada sucio aquí?   
—¿En el despacho? No. Al menos yo no, Ares no sé. Pero repito que no pasaba mucho tiempo aquí.   
—Deberíamos remediar eso —contestó ella y acto seguido se arrodilló frente a él.   
Saga enarcó una ceja y la miró fijamente.   
—Aquí y ahora. Así.   
—¿Tienes algo mejor qué hacer? Porque yo no —y mientras lo decía llevó las manos al cinturón de Saga y procedió a desabrocharlo rápidamente.   
Saga sonrió un tanto nerviosamente.   
—Qué bueno que me amas no nada más por mi físico.   
—No, tu, ejem, "personalidad", también es importante —contestó ella, quien ya había logrado desabrochar el pantalón y enseguida instó a Saga a levantarse de la silla lo necesario para poderle bajar la ropa lo suficiente.   
Lo miró a los ojos, le hizo un guiño y procedió a llevarse el pene del hombre (que aún no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo) a la boca. Saga se recargó contra la silla y llevó sus manos al cabello de la mujer para retirarlo del camino de su campo visual. No mucho después ya tenía los ojos cerrados, y se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que la mujer sabia provocarle, ligeros gemidos y expresiones de placer escapaban de su garganta. Alfa estaba usando ambas manos además de sus labios y lengua, se entretenía a ratos jugando con el piercing, luego lo recorría de arriba a abajo por completo. Saga echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ese último movimiento se había sentido muy bien.   
Y de pronto escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Alfa se detuvo y levantó la mirada hacia Saga, con expresión interrogante y luego una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Saga se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.  
—¿Sí?   
—Señor Saga, venimos por los papeles —escucharon una voz de hombre del otro lado de la puerta.   
Alfa evitó reírse, luego se metió debajo del escritorio. Saga suspiró resignado, recorrió la silla, como si nada sucediera y contestó:  
—Adelante.  
La puerta del despacho se abrió y dos hombres de traje entraron al lugar. Saga tomó los papeles de encima del escritorio y levantó la mirada mientras los veía entrar. Ambos hombres se acercaron, uno le extendió la mano a modo de saludo, luego el otro.   
—¿Tiene los papeles listos? —preguntó el primer hombre.  
Saga asintió mientras los arreglaba. Ambos hombres tomaron asiento frente al escritorio. Alfa los escuchó. Desgraciadamente no podía seguir haciéndole sexo oral al hombre porque sencillamente no había el espacio suficiente, pero algo podría hacer, seguro. Se acomodó mejor en el pequeño espacio en el que estaba, entre las piernas de Saga.  
—Aquí están, firmados y listos —contestó el de Géminis maldiciendo mentalmente que ambos hombres se hubieran auto invitado a sentarse.   
—Déjeme revisarlos. ¿Su esposa también los firmó? Nos dijo el Patriarca que ella se encontraba con usted.   
Alfa casi deja escapar una risa. Subió las manos por las piernas de Saga, apretándole los muslos. Luego, delicadamente, pasó las puntas de los dedos a lo largo de su pene. Saga dio un respingo, no se estaba esperando eso. Quiso bajar una mano para detenerla, pero definitivamente no iba a poder.  
—Ella tuvo que retirarse, pero sí, leyó todo y lo firmó también —contestó entregándole los papeles al hombre.   
Alfa pasó entonces a tocar delicadamente el piercing, apenas rozándolo. Saga se movió tan solo un poco en su silla.   
—Muy bien entonces. Estos papeles se van directo a Suiza, vía nuestro edificio burocrático. No fueron pocas las trabas legales que se tuvieron que saltar en ese país para hacer válido su matrimonio —dijo el otro hombre que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado mientras su compañero revisaba los documentos.   
—Estamos conscientes de eso —contestó Saga. —La buena noticia es que no volverá a ocurrir.  
Alfa pasó de rozarlo delicadamente a encerrarlo por completo en su mano y a empezar un rápido movimiento de arriba a abajo. Saga se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla, cruzando los brazos delante de él.   
—Esto es algo serio, señor.   
—Todas las cosas que suceden en este Santuario y fuera de él son serias. Le reitero que no volverá a ocurrir —contestó igual de serio.   
—¿Le queda alguna duda sobre lo dicho en el documento? —preguntó el primer hombre, quien seguía revisando.  
—Ninguna —y dio un corto suspiro.   
—¿Están de acuerdo con todo lo expresando en este?   
—Si no lo estuviéramos no lo hubiéramos firmado.   
Alfa se las ingenió para ladearse lo suficiente en el espacio en el que estaba para rozarlo apenas con la punta de su lengua. Saga llevó ambas manos al frente, sobre el escritorio, con los dedos entrelazados.   
—¿Quiere discutir algún detalle? ¿Algo que desee cambiar?   
—No. Así está muy bien.   
Pero Alfa decidió que la posición sí estaba muy incómoda, así que alejó su lengua de él y en su lugar lo envolvió con ambas manos.   
—Faltó una firma suya justo aquí, la de su esposa sí está —dijo el hombre mostrándole una página y pasándole luego el documento.   
Saga lo tomó de inmediato, agarró la pluma a su lado y procedió a firmar en el espacio en blanco lo más rápido que pudo. Alfa tuvo que detener sus movimientos dado el cambio de posición, porque lo hacía bastante complicado.   
—Listo. ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo más? —les preguntó regresando el documento y volviendo a recostarse en el asiento.   
Momento que Alfa aprovechó para regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.  
—No. Si no tiene ninguna duda ni necesita alguna aclaración, entonces eso sería todo. El documento se enviará mañana temprano. En caso de que necesite hablarnos sobre algún tema de estos, tiene hasta ese momento para hacer cambios.   
—No creo que eso vaya a ser necesario.   
—En ese caso nos retiramos entonces.   
Ambos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos y volvieron a darle la mano a Saga a manera de despedida. Saga no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar mientras los veía alejarse. Una vez que la puerta del despacho se cerró exhaló un suspiro, hizo la silla hacia atrás y miró hacia abajo. Alfa le sonreía ampliamente, y salió a gatas de debajo del escritorio.   
—Divertido, ¿no?  
—Frustrante, quieres decir —contestó, la sujetó por ambos brazos, la atrajo hacia sí y se inclinó para besarla.   
Alfa seguía arrodillada en el piso. Cuando Saga dejó de besarla ella sonrió.   
—¿Puedo continuar con lo que estaba haciendo? Yo sí me estaba divirtiendo.   
—Yo también, pero me dijiste que hiciera cosas "sucias" aquí y técnicamente yo no he hecho nada.   
—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer entonces? —preguntó ella con fingida inocencia.   
Por toda respuesta Saga la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, luego la atrajo hacia sí para besarla de nuevo, mientras sus manos viajaban por las piernas de ella, debajo del vestido veraniego que la chica estaba usando, hasta que llegó a la ropa interior, la tomó con ambas manos y se la bajó por completo, hasta que terminó en el piso. Luego sus manos volvieron a subir por los muslos, a la cintura, por la cadera, y una de sus manos se coló por entre las piernas de la mujer hasta rozarle el clítoris. Sonrió. Dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos mientras la tocaba.  
—En serio te gusta hacerme esto.   
—En serio me gusta tu "personalidad" —Alfa se sujetó de los hombros del joven, mientras se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba esa mano entre sus piernas.   
Saga continuó con el roce tan solo un momento más, luego la atrajo más hacia sí y la instó a que quedara encima de él. Alfa bajó una mano para poder guiarlo a su interior. Ambos exhalaron suaves gemidos. Ella cerró los ojos y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Él la sujetó por la cintura y comenzó a ayudarla a moverse lentamente sobre él. Por suerte la silla de Shion los aguantaba a ambos y además no hacía mucho ruido, cosa de la cuál ambos se dieron cuenta cuando comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos. Se besaron.   
Y de pronto ambos escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera siquiera reaccionar, la puerta se abrió y por ahí entró un sonriente Aioros.   
—Hey, vengo por unos papeles que olvidó... Shion.   
—Mierda, ¡Aioros! —gruñó Saga mientras rodeaba la cintura de Alfa con ambos brazos, evitando que se levantara.   
Alfa dejó escapar una risita, luego ocultó su cara contra el cuello de Saga. Aioros se había congelado en la puerta.   
—No están haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo, ¿verdad?   
—Crees bien, arquero, y no voy a dejar de hacerlo por tenerte de público —contestó el de Géminis.  
—Ya está. Dos segundos y me voy —Aioros cerró la puerta tras de sí y casi corrió por el despacho hasta llegar a los papeles que Shion había dejado olvidados sobre la mesita frente a los sillones.   
Alfa miró hacia atrás, al pobre arquerito que lo único que quería era salir de ahí antes de que Saga decidiera mandarlo a otra dimensión. Casi se rió, pero en cambio volteó a ver a Saga, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos, y comenzó a moverse sobre el hombre, lo que lo distrajo, y no poco, de la situación en la que estaban.   
—Tienes tres segundos para irte, Aioros —lo amenazó Alfa con la voz un tanto entrecortada, sin dejar de moverse sobre Saga.  
Aioros se concentró en mirar fijamente los papeles en sus manos.   
—Que se diviertan, y abran una ventana cuando acaben —les dijo una vez que estuvo en la salida. Salió lo más rápido posible y volvió a cerrar la puerta.   
Saga la miró a los ojos, Alfa le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo. Saga volvió a relajarse sobre la silla, volvió a sujetarla de la cintura y de nueva cuenta la ayudó con el movimiento. Ambos esperaban que ya no hubieran más interrupciones, pero por si las dudas, aumentaron la velocidad. Saga dejó escapar un gemido al oído de ella y ella se mordió el labio inferior. Se sujetó de los hombros del joven y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Las manos de Saga habían dejado su cintura y ahora viajaban por todo el cuerpo de la mujer, desde las piernas hasta el cabello. Sus labios llegaron al cuello de ella. Volvió a gemir y la respuesta que obtuvo fue un gemido de la mujer.   
—Saga: ya —le dijo ella de manera casi desesperada.   
Y se dejó llevar. Pocos movimientos después la alcanzó, la escuchó gemir, la sintió tensándose, y luego abrazarlo con fuerza. La volvió a sujetar por la cintura, la ayudó a moverse un par de veces más mientras su cadera se movía al mismo ritmo. Su placer la llenó mientras se esforzaba en ahogar el gemido en su garganta. Luego de eso la abrazó con fuerza, y dejaron de moverse, con la respiración agitada y gotas de sudor resbalando por sus frentes.   
Alfa suspiró y se recargó hacia atrás, en contra del escritorio. Lo miró. Saga se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. La miró también.   
—Tener sexo en el despacho de Shion: check —le dijo y Alfa sonrió.   
—Que el Patriarca del Santuario no se de cuenta, no tiene precio.   
Saga sonrió y Alfa aprovechó que había una conveniente caja de Kleenex sobre el escritorio para tomar varios antes de levantarse de encima de Saga. Luego recogió su ropa interior que estaba en el piso y se la puso rápidamente antes de salir corriendo al baño más cercano mientras Saga se arreglaba la ropa y abría un par de ventanas. Su esposa no tardó mucho tiempo en regresar.   
Shion los encontró media hora después sentados en el sillón, abrazados, y mirando algún video en el celular de Saga. Procedió entonces a sentarse frente a ellos y terminar de darles el sermón sobre las responsabilidades del matrimonio.   
Nope, Aioros no le dijo nada de lo que había visto.   
Y aparentemente Shion nunca se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

Para todo lo demás existe MasterCard.

 


	6. De recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni yo sé de dónde salen estas ideas.  
> Enjoy  
> Alfa Lázcares

  
¿Qué horas eran? ¿Las dos de la mañana? Saga llevaba ya un rato contemplando el techo de su habitación. Giró la cabeza en dirección al reloj para confirmar que, en efecto, eran las 2 de la mañana. Suspiró. Cerró los ojos de nuevo para intentar dormirse, pero eso se le estaba complicando. En el momento en el que lo hacía, su mente le lanzaba imágenes de lo que había sucedido esa tarde en el despacho de Shion. Repetía en cámara lenta lo que más le había gustado de todo aquello. La manera en la que su esposa se había arrodillado así, de repente, frente a él, dispuesta a desabrocharle el pantalón. Luego todas las sensaciones que ella bien sabía provocarle, la forma en la que su lengua lo recorría por completo y jugaba con el piercing. Le había tomado un gran total de treinta segundos tenerlo completamente dispuesto. Luego la llegada de los abogados y cómo él había tenido que poner una buena cantidad de su fuerza de voluntad para aparentar que no tenía a una mujer masturbándolo debajo del escritorio. Volvió a abrir los ojos y suspirar. Su cuerpo estaba obviamente reaccionando a esos recuerdos y eso lo estaba poniendo bastante incómodo. Giró la cabeza para ver a su esposa. La mujer estaba dormida, dándole la espalda. Saga se giró también y pegó su cuerpo al de ella. Mala idea, porque sentía las nalgas de la mujer contra su pene. Eso estaba ayudando todavía menos a su situación actual. La rodeó con un brazo y cerró los ojos. Las imágenes volvieron a su mente, esta vez del momento en el que él le quitó la ropa interior y la hizo colocarse encima de él, y el cómo ella lo recibió ansiosa, gimiendo su nombre, moviéndose sobre él. Amaba la sensación de estar dentro de ella y de las reacciones que podía provocarle. Volvió a abrir los ojos, se separó un tanto del cuerpo de ella y se levantó en un brazo para mirarla. Le acarició la cadera.  
—Dime que estás despierta —murmuró antes de inclinarse a besarle el hombro.  
La mujer se revolvió un poco y exhaló algo parecido a una respuesta.   
—¿Lo estás? Anda, despierta —volvió a decirle mientras subía dando besos por el hombro y hasta el cuello, luego a la mejilla.   
Alfa abrió los ojos y giró sobre sí misma para quedar boca arriba.  
—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó somnolienta.   
—No. Nada más que me gustaría que despertaras —contestó él colocándose encima del cuerpo de ella, entre sus piernas.   
—Estoy despierta —le dijo ella y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. —Más o menos.   
—Despierta más —contestó él mientras le besaba el cuello, luego la clavícula, los hombros, entre los pechos, y su mano derecha comenzaba a acariciarle el costado, la cadera, la pierna.   
—¿Algún motivo en particular por el cual me quieras despierta? —preguntó ella, mientras le acariciaba la nuca.  
—No he dejado de pensar en lo que pasó en el despacho de Shion.   
—Me alegra que te haya gustado.   
—Me encantó, pero eso nos deja con un problema.   
—¿Cuál?   
Pero Saga no le respondió con palabras, en cambio se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo de la mujer para que pudiera sentir su pene contra su abdomen.   
—Oh —contestó ella. —Ya veo —y bajó una de sus manos para pasar las puntas de sus dedos delicadamente por toda su longitud.   
Saga gimió. Llevaba un largo rato esperando ese contacto y su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente hacia esa mano que apenas lo tocaba, pidiendo por más.   
—¿Y quieres hacer algo al respecto? —preguntó ella, cediendo a la petición de hombre y tomándolo por completo en su mano, rozando el pulgar contra la punta y sintiendo ahí la humedad que salía de él.   
Saga gimió de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, y cerró los ojos.  
—Sí.   
—¿En qué estabas pensando para estar así?   
—En ti —respondió levantando la mirada, llena de deseo, hacia ella. —En la manera en la que me tocas, en la forma en la que me haces el amor. En que quiero hacértelo de nuevo.   
—¿Justo en este momento? —le volvió a preguntar, mientras se reacomodaba en la cama, subiendo un poco, sin dejar de tocarlo.   
Saga se quedó completamente inmóvil, esperando lo que ella quisiera hacer. La sintió subir en la cama, sin soltarlo, la sintió separar un poco más las piernas, y luego cómo comenzaba a rozarse el clítoris con su pene. Dejó escapar otro gemido, evitando la necesidad que sentía de impulsarse hacia su interior.   
—Sí, justo en este momento.   
—Perdón, ¿que es lo que quieres?   
El movimiento continuaba, ella se estaba masturbando con el piercing que tenía, y eso a él le encantaba, podía sentir que el cuerpo de ella estaba reaccionando tanto al movimiento como a las palabras y a sus propias reacciones.   
—Te deseo.   
—¿No fue suficiente lo de esta tarde?   
—Nunca es suficiente —y comenzó a mover la cadera, ayudándola a masturbarse con él.   
La escuchó gemir suavemente mientras le volvía a rodear el cuello con un brazo.   
—Alfa, por favor...   
Ella volvió a gemir. Él se inclinó para besarle el cuello.   
—No vas a aguantar mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?  
—No —gimió. —Pero tú también lo deseas.  
Ella aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos y, sin que él se lo esperara, lo guió a su interior. Saga gimió al sentirlo, cerró los ojos y apretó las sábanas entre sus manos. Eso era justo lo que había estado deseando, el sentirse dentro de ella. Empujó su cadera con fuerza en contra de ella, para poder penetrarla por completo.   
—Despacio —gimió ella a su oído.   
Eso iba a ser difícil para él, pero puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para lograrlo. Salió lentamente de ella, mientras sentía cómo ella le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas y lo sujetaba por los hombros. Volvió a penetrarla, centímetro a centímetro, lentamente, mientras gemía su nombre. Repitió el movimiento una vez, luego otra y una más. Los gemidos de ella subían de volumen, al igual que los suyos.   
—No voy a aguantar mucho tiempo, Alfa —gimió de nuevo. —Por favor, déjame venirme.   
—¿Lo necesitas? —respondió ella, elevando la cadera en contra de él.   
—Sí.   
—¿Justo ahora?  
—Justo ahora.   
—Entonces hazlo —le dijo, con la voz entre cortada, y comenzó a mover la cadera más rápidamente en contra de él.   
Y él no tardó nada en seguir el movimiento, exhaló un gemido aliviado, y comenzó a moverse con fuerza contra ella, cada vez a mayor velocidad. Sus gemidos aumentaban de volumen, también los de ella. La sintió bajar las manos por su espalda. La escuchó gemir, casi desesperadamente. Saga cerró los ojos y se concentró en las sensaciones, la sintió moviéndose contra él, la sintió tener su orgasmo, y eso fue más de lo que él pudo resistir. Las oleadas de placer comenzaron a romper en su cuerpo, lanzó un desesperado gemido mientras su cuerpo se movía sin control sobre ella, y por fin su orgasmo llegó. Se mordió el labio, intentando contener los gemidos de placer que de todas maneras escapaban de su garganta. Apretó aún más las sábanas entre sus manos, la penetró profundamente un par de veces más, y luego se dejó caer sobre ella, con la respiración agitada. Ella lo abrazó y le acarició la espalda mientras intentaba también controlar su respiración.   
—Espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí, porque para mí fue perfecto.   
—Lo fue. Espero que no sea la última vez que me despiertes para esto.   
—Ahora que lo dices, no lo será.   
Se besaron.   
Alfa pensó que eso del sexo en despacho de Shion había sido una MUY buena idea.

 

 

 


	7. Del cumpleaños de Milo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA
> 
> TWINCEST
> 
>  
> 
> O sea, leve, pero twincest al fin y al cabo, si no les gusta, entonces este no es el capítulo para ustedes.
> 
> SagaXOCXKanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primera parte de la escena de sexo la empecé a escribir hace como 10 años pero nunca la terminé porque... la verdad es que no me decidía a qué hacer con ellos. Luego muchas cosas pasaron durante mucho tiempo y un personaje que originalmente salía en esa historia fue eliminado, por lo tanto tenía que volver a escribir todo para poder conservar este trío. Luego se me ocurrió hacerlo parte de Breakout y bueno, las cosas se dieron solas. Si de pronto notan un cambio en mi manera de escribir a media escena de sexo es por eso. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Alfa Lázcares

1 de noviembre

  
Milo se encontraba en su Templo junto con Lena, Alfa, Vivien, Dicro y Gabriella. Las chicas se habían ofrecido a ayudarle a planear su fiesta de cumpleaños de ese año. Por el momento habían decidido la comida y habían repartido los platos que llevaría cada uno, además de los alcoholes que se iban a servir y qué llevaría cada quien. Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, y Gabriella era quien estaba haciendo la lista.   
—¿Vas a poner un tema este año? —preguntó Vivien  
—No sé, se me están acabando las ideas. Ya hice películas, ya hice música, ya hice pecados capitales, nadie secundó mi idea de la WWE, prefiero evitar equipos de fútbol. Ya hice ángeles y demonios, en serio se me están acabando las ideas. Y no sé si tenga que mantenerlo todavía PG-13.   
—Saori ya casi es mayor de edad, y de todos modos quién sabe si Shion la va a dejar venir un rato. ¿Va a venir Shion? —preguntó Dicro.   
—No.   
—Entonces declaremos oficialmente el final de las fiestas PG-13 —dijo Alfa. —¿Eso expande los horizontes, no?   
—Podríamos repetir los pecados capitales, esta vez versión M —dijo Milo.  
—¿O sea que todos vengan vestidos de lujuria? —preguntó Gabriella.   
—Sería más fácil que vinieran todos en traje de Adán y Eva —dijo Dicro.   
—No puedo decir que me molestaría verlas a ustedes, pero no tengo mucho interés en verlos a ellos —dijo Milo.   
—Para mi cumpleaños será entonces —dijo Alfa con una enorme sonrisa.  
—¡Ja! Mi cumpleaños es antes —dijo Lena.   
—Puede ser el tema oficial para todos nuestros cumpleaños —dijo Vivien.  
—Qué bueno que lo hayan decidido, pero estábamos con mi cumpleaños —interrumpió Milo.   
—Ya. Quieres ver mujeres encueradas pero sin tener que ver a tus hermanos de orden —dijo Alfa.   
—¿Es mucho pedir? —preguntó Milo con su mejor cara de inocencia.   
—El harem de Milo. Lo veo claro —dijo Vivien mientras ponía cara soñadora y señalaba con la mano un imaginario letrero.   
—No suena mal, ¿eh?   
—¡Milo! —protestó Lena.  
De pronto escucharon que Alfa golpeaba la mesa con la palma de su mano, llamando la atención de todos. La joven tenía una psicótica sonrisa en la cara.   
—¡Ya sé! Que el tema sea Grecia Antigua.  
Se escucharon unos cuantos grillos de fondo.   
—No tengo idea de por qué la Grecia antigua te provoca esa sonrisa —dijo Milo.   
Dicro miró a su amiga, luego como que la ratita en su cerebro llegó al queso y sonrió ampliamente.   
—¿Y ellos serían... hombres con buen poder adquisitivo, digamos? —preguntó Dicro.  
Alfa sonrió más ampliamente y asintió.   
—Son Santos de Oro. Y la práctica no es como que sea extraña en estos lugares. Lo sé de buena fuente.   
Dicro le pegó a la mesa con la palma de su mano mientras se llevaba a la boca la otra.   
—¿Es en serio? ¿Te lo dijo?   
—Me admitió una, sí.   
—No puedo decir que me sorprende.   
—A nadie le sorprende.  
—Disculpen, ¿podrían incluirnos en su conversación? —preguntó Vivien.   
—Hetairas. Están hablando de hetairas, ¿no es así? —preguntó Milo con una sonrisa.   
Dicro y Alfa sonrieron y asintieron. Milo se recostó en su silla.  
—Perfecto para mí. Pero ustedes les van a tener que decir a ellos, y que además fue su idea, no la mía. ¿Alguien se opone?   
—Evidentemente quien no quiera pues no la vamos a obligar —dijo Dicro.  
—¿Por qué no? ¿Implica poca ropa? —preguntó Vivien.   
—En realidad implica ropa transparente —dijo Alfa.  
—Ah. Okay. Bien por mi.   
Milo miró a Alfa con una sonrisa interrogante.   
—¿Te admitió una?   
Alfa asintió con una sonrisa.

 

8 de noviembre

 

El día de la parranda había llegado. Para crear un mejor efecto, decidieron no decirle al resto de los hombres cuál era el tema de la fiesta, nada más les dijeron una hora a la cual debían de llegar. Y ninguna de las chicas se rajó. Todas y cada una de ellas accedieron al plan... menos Marin. Al final pudieron convencerla pero ella les dijo que iba a llevar puesta su máscara en tooodo momento. Accedieron.   
Decidieron entonces reunirse en el Templo de Milo un par de horas antes de los demás para poder cambiarse y arreglarse. El pretexto por supuesto fue ayudarle a Milo a tener todo listo, lo cual no fue en sí mentira. Milo nunca en la vida había tenido a tantas mujeres en su cuarto. Por supuesto lo corrieron del mismo para que terminara de sacar los alcoholes.   
El único problema ahora era que tenían todavía un par de Santos solteros: Kanon, Shura y Afro, y no iban a dejar a algún Santo sin compañía.   
—Pido a Kanon —dijo Alfa provocando la sonrisa de todas. Por supuesto ya se lo esperaban.   
—¿Nos rifamos a Shura y Afro? —preguntó Gabriella. —Si no, yo pido a Shura.  
Un muy fuerte coro de gritos se escuchó en la habitación.   
—Me quedo con Afro entonces —dijo Helena y todas la voltearon a ver con la boca abierta.  
O sea, Afro y Aldebarán tenían cero en común. Es más, lo único que compartían era un nombre que empieza con A. A diferencia de la declaración de Gabriella, esta provocó la reacción contraria.   
—¿En serio, Afro? —preguntó Vivien.   
—¡Hey, le voy a hacer compañía, no me voy a acostar con él!   
—Ah, ¿no es ese el chiste? Qué triste —dijo Alfa.   
—No preguntaré si serías capaz, porque evidentemente lo serías —dijo Lena.  
—Técnicamente no es como si nunca me hubiera acostado con él. Ustedes saben, Déuteros.   
—Nos vas a tener que contar detalles si pasa un buen día de estos —dijo Vivien.   
—Ese sí que sería un muy buen día —contestó Alfa.   
Más de un suspiro soñador siguió esa afirmación.

El Templo de Milo había sido transformado en una estancia de la antigua Grecia. Habían divanes y sillones por todos lados con una cantidad increíble de almohadas y cojines. Milo le llevó a las chicas un par de botellas de vino junto con copas para todos los invitados. La idea era que cada una de las mujeres fuera saliendo conforme llegaran sus respectivas parejas. Y mientras esperaban, ellas mantenían una agradable conversación y de paso le daban los últimos toques a sus atuendos. De pronto todas pudieron sentir el cosmo del primer Dorado en llegar, que fue Camus, por supuesto. Lena salió de la habitación con un par de copas servidas y fue a sentarse a algún sillón desde donde tendría buena vista de todo, pero lo suficiente alejada para que quien fuera llegando no reparara mucho en ella. Milo fue de inmediato a presentarse junto a la entrada mientras Vivien se apresuraba a servir dos copas de vino. Alfa le acomodó un mechón de cabello y luego la dejaron salir. Quedó un tanto oculta mientras escuchaba que Milo y Camus se saludaban. Entonces salió de su escondite. La mirada de Camus ameritaba fotos desde todos los ángulos, no se le olvidó cerrar la boca por obra y gracia de algún Dios benevolente. Vivien se acercó a su novio y todos pudieron sentir la temperatura ambiental bajando un par de grados. La rubia le ofreció la copa que Camus dudó un par de segundos en tomar, pero al fin lo hizo y la chica lo tomó por un brazo y lo guió a alguno de los sillones. La sonrisa de Milo era enorme. Ya quería ver la cara de todos los demás.   
—Debimos instalar una cámara para ver las reacciones de todos —dijo Alfa.  
—A juzgar por la bajada de temperatura, al hielito le dio calor —rió Dicro.   
Milo le tuvo que decir a Camus que las explicaciones del caso se las daría cuando ya estuvieran todos presentes para no tener que repetirlas, así que mientras esperaban se pusieron a platicar de cualquier cosa, lo cual estaba siendo un poco difícil para Camus, dado que su chica se estaba paseando por el lugar en una túnica transparente. Reparó en Lena no mucho después y finalmente en la ropa de su amigo y como que algo hizo clic en su mente. Desgraciadamente no le dio tiempo de decirle nada a Milo, porque el chico se levantó a recibir al siguiente de sus compañeros, que era nada más y nada menos que Deathmask.   
Dicro se apresuró a llenar las copas, sus amigas le dieron una última mirada, la chica respiró profundamente y salió. Deathmask tenía una ceja enarcada porque no se esperaba el ambiente del lugar. Milo fue a saludarlo y Dicro se colocó estratégicamente detrás de él para que no la viera de inmediato. Una vez que Milo le hubo dado la bienvenida, se hizo a un lado y Dicro dio un paso al frente. Le sonrió. Deathmask le sonrió también, la miró a los ojos, luego a la copa que le ofrecía y entonces reparó en que podía ver la figura de la mujer debajo de la delgada tela que llevaba puesta. Tragó saliva y volvió a levantar la mirada. Dicró se acercó más y lo tomó del brazo. Deathmask entonces la miró de arriba a abajo desde ese ángulo.  
—¿Pero que...?  
—Las explicaciones van más tarde, amigo mío, toma asiento, que ya llega alguien más —dijo Milo.  
En efecto, un par de cosmos más se hicieron presentes. Eran Aioria y Aioros. Las chicas sonrieron e instaron a la dos aludidas a servir las copas. Milo fue a recibirlos. Camus y Deathmask miraron con interés cuando se dieron cuenta de que tanto Marín como Anna habían salido y caminaban juntas hacia donde estaba Milo recibiendo a los hermanos. Cuando el Escorpión se hizo a un lado las chicas fueron directo a sus novios. Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta, a Aioros como que se le había olvidado respirar. Las mujeres les ofrecieron las copas y luego se los llevaron a tomar asiento. Marín tuvo que jalar al León del brazo para que se moviera. Deathmask sonrió y le dio un trago a su copa. Ah, esto iba a ser divertido. Ya quería ver a los mojigatos de Shaka y Mu cuando llegaran.  
Pasaron varios minutos antes de que los siguientes cosmos anunciaran su llegada. Aldebarán iba llegando junto con Mu y Afrodita. Una vez más las respectivas chicas llenaron copas y salieron. A Aldebarán casi le dio un infarto cuando vio a Helena vestida de esa manera y casi termina con la quijada en el piso cuando la joven lo tomó del brazo tanto a él como a Afro y los dirigió a la sala a sentarse. Mu estaba rojo como tomate y se concentró en mirar a su copa, luego al piso, cuando estuvo sentado levantó la mirada y notó que todas las chicas llevaban atuendos similares al que portaba Gabriella, quien estaba a su lado, así que se apresuró a volver a mirar con intensidad su copa.   
—Aww, yo quería ver la cara de Mu —le dijo Alfa a Susana.   
Ya eran ellas las últimas que quedaban. Ambas le dieron un trago a sus copas. De pronto sintieron el cosmo de alguien más llegando, era Shura quien venía solo.   
Gabriella se levantó de su lugar junto a Mu y fue a servirle una copa al recién llegado mientras Milo lo saludaba. La chica no dudó en presentarle la bebida y Shura tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de voluntad para mirarla estrictamente a los ojos. Le echó una rápida mirada a Mu, quien no había reparado de mucho porque seguía con la vista clavada en su copa. Gabriella guió a Shura al sillón y se sentó entre ambos hombres.   
Las conversaciones entre todos continuaron, aunque los hombres estaban haciendo un buen esfuerzo en mirar a las chicas únicamente a los ojos, o de plano no mirar a las que no eran sus parejas. Milo se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo nada más con ver las expresiones de sus compañeros. Deathmask también ya le había encontrado el chiste.   
Finalmente los últimos tres cosmos se sintieron llegar al Templo. Alfa y Susana se apresuraron a llenar copas, aunque Alfa nada más se llevó dos porque le faltaban manos. Cuando salieron a la vista de todos, Milo estaba terminando de saludar a Shaka. Saga de inmediato se dio cuenta de la presencia de su esposa y le sonrió, y entonces la miró de arriba a abajo y notó el atuendo de la joven. Volvió a mirarla de arriba a abajo, esta vez más lentamente mientras la chica se acercaba a los gemelos. Kanon también reparó en ella y levantó las cejas, asombrado.   
—Bienvenidos a la fiesta, chicos —les dijo Alfa mientras les entregaba las copas.   
Ambos gemelos las tomaron, ambos esforzándose en mirarla estrictamente a los ojos. Alfa miró de reojo a Susana quien ya se había acercado a Shaka. El rubio, si bien tenía los ojos cerrados, como siempre, sabía perfectamente lo que llevaba puesto su chica y estaba en shock. La joven tuvo que tomarle la mano y así darle la copa, porque el de Virgo estaba congelado, como estatua. Alfa sonrió, luego tomó de los brazos a los gemelos y se los llevó al último sillón grande, en el que podrían estar los tres mientras Milo y Susana arrastraban a Shaka a otro.   
Una vez que Alfa dejó a los gemelos sentados se fue a la mesa cercana a servirse su propia copa de vino mientras le sonreía a Milo con travesura y el de Escorpión le respondió el gesto.   
—Go for it —le dijo en un murmullo para que solo la chica lo escuchara.  
Alfa le dio un codazo, sentía las miradas de ambos gemelos en ella, y dudaba que le estuvieran viendo la nuca. Giró sobre sí misma ya con la copa llena y notó que ambos gemelos levantaban la mirada rápidamente hacia sus ojos, aunque haciendo un par de escalas en el camino. Fue de nuevo hacia ellos y se sentó entre ambos.   
—Pues ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos, entonces les puedo decir cuál es el tema de esta reunión, además de mi cumpleaños, por su puesto. Pretenderemos que nos encontramos en la antigua Grecia y que cada uno de nosotros se ha ganado el derecho de tener con nosotros a esta bella compañía —le rodeó los hombros a Lena con un brazo.   
—¿Ganarnos? —preguntó Mu.  
—Nosotras somos sus hetairas por el día de hoy —contestó Vivien con una sonrisa.   
Más de un Santo se atragantó con el vino.   
—¿Putas? ¿Decidiste disfrazarlas de putas? —preguntó Aioria no del todo feliz.   
—Una hetaira es mucho más que una simple puta, Aioria —contestó Dicro. —Eran mujeres muy bien educadas y que se ganaban la vida no nada más haciendo favores sexuales, si no también intelectuales. No cualquier puta puede ser una hetaira, y todas nosotras tenemos las habilidades y conocimientos suficientes para ser unas.   
—En eso tiene razón, y no cualquier hombre puede pagarse una hetaira —dijo Saga.   
—Y... nada más para que lo sepan y no me echen la culpa a mi, la idea no fue mía —dijo Milo.   
—¿De quién fue entonces? —preguntó Aioros.   
Alfa levantó la mano.   
—La de la idea fui yo —contestó con una gran sonrisa.   
Saga y Kanon casi se atragantan con su vino. Deathmask dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.   
—Diría que me sorprende... pero no me sorprende —dijo Alde. —Y todas estuvieron de acuerdo.  
—A todas nos pareció divertido. Además hoy no va a haber menores de edad aquí, y esta es una reunión de intelectuales —contestó Lena.   
Milo hizo una seña y al unísono todas las chicas se levantaron de sus lugares. Unas cuantas fueron a tomar los instrumentos que habían dejado preparados y comenzaron a tocar un par de melodías antiguas que se habían aprendido para la ocasión, ellas fueron Dicro, Gabriella y Helena. El resto de los chicas fueron a sacar la comida y luego fueron a repartirla entre los presentes.   
Si bien el inicio de la fiesta se sintió un poco raro, no tardaron mucho en meterse en sus papeles y comenzaron a discutir cualquier cosa, desde temas del Santuario hasta algunos de filosofía mientras comían y escuchaban la música de las chicas. Un rato después Alfa y Vivien se levantaron a recitar poemas de, por supuesto, Safo. Y un tanto más tarde Shura, Camus y Aioros se enfrascaron en una discusión que todos los presentes escuchaban sonriendo. Hacia rato que el tema original se había perdido, y ahora nada más estaban discutiendo por discutir.   
Alfa se levantó de su lugar para ir a servirse más vino y los gemelos fueron con ella.  
—¿Fui yo acaso quien te dio la idea? —le preguntó Saga a su esposa con una sonrisa.  
—Quizá tuviste algo que ver.   
—Y me estás "sirviendo" a mi porque... —preguntó Kanon.  
—Porque no tienes novia y no te íbamos a dejar sin pareja. Al igual que a Shura y Afro.  
—¿Y para decidir eso lanzaron una moneda? —preguntó Saga.  
Alfa dejó escapar una risita.  
—Por supuesto que no. Yo elegí a Kanon, Gabriella a Shura y Helena a Afro.   
—Ah, me elegiste —dijo Kanon.  
—¿Te has visto en un espejo? Es evidente que si me gusta tu gemelo, entonces algún atractivo te he de encontrar a ti también,  
—Ah, así que me consideras atractivo.   
—Por supuesto que sí.  
—Wow, estamos muy directos esta noche. ¿Les estoy haciendo el mal tercio? —preguntó Saga medio en broma y medio en serio. No estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar a esa conversación.   
—Los tercios no son malos —contestó Alfa lanzándole una mirada a Saga y luego una bien cargada de intenciones a Kanon.   
El gemelo menor sonrió, le dio un trago a su copa.   
—Yo no tendría ningún problema.   
—Evidentemente yo tampoco —contestó ella.  
Ambos voltearon a ver a Saga quien enarcó una ceja.  
—¿Es en serio? —preguntó ante la mirada interrogante de ambos.   
—¿Te opondrías? —preguntó Alfa.  
—Nunca lo había considerado.   
—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Kanon.  
—Porque eres mi gemelo.  
—Con mayor razón. No tengo nada que no hayas visto antes.  
Alfa rió.  
—Él sí tiene algo que no has visto antes —le dijo y se mordió el labio mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada a la entrepierna de su esposo.   
Kanon enarcó una ceja. Volteó a ver a su gemelo, quien le dio varios tragos a su copa. Volteó a ver a Alfa de nuevo y negó con la cabeza, dandole a entender que no sabia de lo que estaba hablando.  
—Tiene un piercing. Ahí.   
Kanon abrió más los ojos y volvió a enarcar las cejas.  
—¿Es en serio?   
A Saga no le quedó más remedio que asentir.   
—Eso definitivamente no me la esperaba, hermanito.   
—¿Has hecho tríos? Con un hombre y una mujer, me refiero —le preguntó Alfa a Kanon.  
—Sí.   
—Interesante. ¿Y tú, Saga?  
—Con un hombre y una mujer: no.   
—Hay que experimentar de todo en esta vida, hermanito. Díganme si están interesados —dicho eso Kanon se alejó en dirección de la mesa de comida y los dejó solos.   
—¿Te interesaría...? —preguntó Saga.  
—No me lo había planteado... bueno, no como una posibilidad real.   
—¿Has fantaseado con nosotros dos?  
—Así como "fantaseado"... a quién engaño: sí.   
Saga dejó escapar una risa.  
—Déjame pensarlo. O al menos déjame emborracharme un poco primero.  
Alfa procedió a rellenarle su copa, luego le dio un corto beso y regresaron a seguir escuchando la discusión.

La fiesta continuó por las siguientes horas con más discusiones, más comida, más bebida y más música. Todos se la pasaron bastante bien, pero era obvio que los atuendos de las chicas estaban haciendo mella en la seriedad de varios de los chicos, así que poco a poco las parejitas fueron desapareciendo, al igual que los solteros. Ya quedaban muy pocos cuando finalmente los habitantes de Géminis decidieron emprender la retirada. Bajaron caminando, y durante el largo trayecto Kanon y Alfa iban hablando de las reacciones de todos ante la sorpresita que les habían preparado. En especial le estaban cargando la pila a Shaka y a Mu, quienes, luego de tener un tanto de alcohol en sus sistemas, comenzaron a abrirse más y a dejar de mirar al piso. Bueno, el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados, pero el caso es que había estado serio e imitando estatuas hasta el momento en el que el alcohol llegó a su cerebro, entonces se puso bastante "touchy feely" con su novia, ¿quién lo diría del rubio? Quizá hasta pondría en práctica algo del Kamasutra, por otro lado quizá lo suyo era el sexo tántrico. Cada quien lo suyo.  
Cuando llegaron al Templo fueron inmediatamente a abrir el refrigerador para sacar botellas de agua que comenzaron a tomarse sentados en la barra de la cocina. Saga había estado extrañamente callado por los pasados minutos. Finalmente dejó la botella de agua a un lado. Su hermano y esposa seguían hablando y riendo, pero decidió que era ahora o nunca.   
—Acepto —les dijo.  
Alfa y Kanon voltearon a verlo sin tener mucha idea de lo que estaba hablando.  
—¿Aceptas? —preguntó Alfa aún sin saber de qué se trataba eso.  
—Sí. Acepto. Quiero hacerlo.  
—¿Quieres hacerlo? Oh... —dijo Kanon, la ratita había llegado al queso.  
Ambos miraron a Alfa. De pronto su ratita también llegó al queso.   
—Oh... okay. ¿Ahorita? —preguntó la mujer.  
—Yo diría que sí, antes de que me arrepienta —contestó Saga.  
Kanon sonrió y se levantó del banco en el que estaba al mismo tiempo que Alfa. Ella fue con él y lo tomó de la mano, luego ambos se dirigieron a Saga. Cada uno lo tomó de una mano y se lo llevaron a la habitación de Kanon.  
Una vez ahí, Kanon cerró la puerta y encendió la luz de la mesa de noche. Alfa, que no había soltado a Saga, lo guió a la cama e hizo que se sentara ahí. Procedió entonces a darle un corto beso que Saga respondió como si fuera la primera vez que la besaba. Alfa sonrió cuando se separó de su esposo. Kanon estaba de pie a su lado, la miró y la sujetó por la cintura, Alfa se dejó hacer y luego de mirarse de manera fugaz a los ojos y echarle una mirada a Saga, comenzaron a besarse. Por extraño que pareciera, fuera de sentir celos, Saga notó como los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a acelerarse. ¡Rayos! Y acaban de comenzar. Mejor respiraba profundo y se tranquilizaba.  
Mientras el par se besaba, las manos de Kanon viajaron a los broches que mantenían en su lugar la túnica que la mujer llevaba puesta y se los quitó, luego los aventó a la cama junto a Saga. En seguida bajó las manos a la cinta que ceñía la tela a la cintura de Alfa, se peleó un momento con esta mientras continuaba besándola, cuando al fin lo logró, se la quitó. Alfa sonrió, se separó del gemelo, Kanon miró a su hermano y se lo aventó. Saga atrapó la correa y la dejó caer al piso mientras veía cómo Kanon llevaba su boca al cuello de Alfa y comenzaba a depositar húmedos besos por toda la superficie. La tela comenzó a caer por el cuerpo de la chica. Alfa cerró los ojos y bajó las manos al pecho de Kanon para empezar a bajar por el tórax y el abdomen hasta sujetar la playera negra del gemelo. Kanon se separó de ella y él mismo se la quitó. Alfa entonces comenzó a atacar el cuello de Kanon con suaves besos y ligeras mordidas. Bajó por el pecho, desabrochó el cinturón, luego el pantalón y metió las manos bajo este. Kanon, ahogó un jadeo. Las manos de Alfa subieron por la espalda del joven y llegaron al cuello para hacer así que Kanon la besara de nuevo.  
Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Entonces Alfa extendió su mano hacia Saga. El mayor de los gemelos la tomó y se levantó de la cama. Kanon le sonrió a su hermano para luego colocarse detrás de él y empujarlo un paso hacia la cama. Alfa dejó que el resto de la túnica cayera al piso, y luego fue a arrodillarse encima de la cama de Kanon. Esta era bastante alta, por lo que, al estar arrodillada encima, quedaba a la altura de los gemelos. Alfa atrajo a Saga hacia sí y comenzó a besarlo. Saga respondió el beso de una forma más exaltada de lo que hubiera querido, pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando sintió las manos de su gemelo acariciar sus costados. Kanon pegó todo lo que pudo su cuerpo al de Saga y este ahogó un gemido sobre los labios de Alfa. Más aún cuando Kanon comenzó a dar ligeros besos por el cuello de su hermano mientras sus manos viajaban por el pecho de Saga. Alfa también se pegó todo lo posible al cuerpo de su marido, logrando así que una de las manos de Kanon pasara a acariciar la piel al descubierto de la joven mientras que con la otra desfajaba la camisa de Saga. El mayor de los gemelos no tenía idea de qué hacer, o qué pensar. En qué sensaciones concentrarse, así que con una de sus manos aferró la cintura de Alfa y con la otra, la nuca de Kanon. Alfa dejó de besarlo al mismo tiempo que Kanon. Se miraron por sobre el hombro de Saga y compartieron un húmedo beso. Saga se mordió el labio inferior.  
Las manos de sus acompañantes se movían sobre el cuerpo de Saga, logrando que él ya no distinguiera quién le provocaba tal o cual escalofrío. Pero tuvo que sonreír cuando esas cuatro manos trabajaron al unísono para desabrochar los botones de su camisa, quitársela y arrojarla al piso. Las manos de Alfa vagaron por el pecho de Saga, siguientes los contornos del tatuaje, mientras que Kanon se dedicaba a besar los hombros de su gemelo y acariciarle la espalda. Pronto los labios de ambos viajaban por el cuerpo de Saga, Kanon a su espalda, Alfa frente a él. Saga sentía que los escalofríos que sentía nunca se detendrían.  
Alfa entrelazó su mano derecha con la izquierda de Kanon y las dejaron reposar en la cintura de Saga. Se habían fijado una nueva meta que, Saga descubriría, sería una muy placentera. Los labios de ambos comenzaron a bajar, y bajar y bajar por el cuerpo del Gemelo Mayor, hasta que Alfa tuvo que bajar las piernas de la cama para dejar a Saga entre ellas. Kanon ya se encontraba arrodillado en el piso. Y los besos de ambos habían llegado a la meta: la cintura de Saga.  
Ninguno dejó de lado los besos y lametones mientras la mano derecha de Kanon se esforzaba en desabrochar el botón del pantalón de Saga y Alfa se dedicaba a bajar el cierre con la mano izquierda. Saga estuvo a punto de bajar su propia mano para ayudarles —y porque la verdad ya no aguantaba— pero un mordisco propinado por Alfa lo detuvo. Aunque no pudo evitar el “¡auch!” y las risas que siguieron. Al fin lo lograron, y fue entonces que Saga descubrió el otro propósito de las manos en su cadera, y es que ambos sujetaron con el pulgar el borde del pantalón y lo bajaron. Saga se terminó de deshacer de ellos de una patada. Kanon se levantó y volvió a pegar su cuerpo al de su gemelo mientras repartía caricias por todos los lugares que sus manos pudieran alcanzar y besaba el cuello de su hermano. Saga tenía los ojos cerrados y sólo atinó a sujetarse de la cadera de Kanon cuando sintió los labios de Alfa dejar un desesperante y único beso en la punta de su pene. Kanon lo rodeó con su brazo sin dejar de besarlo. Alfa sonrió y le tomó una mano antes de regresar a su anterior tarea. Para Saga el mundo daba interminables giros. Su chica sabía bien cómo complacerlo y no dudaba en hacerlo. Ese piercing había sido una muy buena idea. Los gemidos de Saga llenaban la habitación. Kanon entonces lo obligó a girar la cabeza lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios. Los gemelos compartieron un beso que nunca antes se habían dado. La lengua del menor se abrió paso a la boca del mayor y cuando encontró a su igual, se unieron en una danza. Kanon sonrió al notar la desesperación de su gemelo, sin duda Alfa estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo, dado que Saga apenas podía respirar y el beso que aún compartían no era suficiente para acallar los gemidos que escapaban de los labios del otro. Su cuerpo también había ya reaccionado, y su cadera se movía contra su hermano, creando una fricción que pronto iba a llegar a ser insuficiente.  
De pronto la joven se detuvo. Saga exhaló un gemido de protesta que al instante fue acallado cuando los labios de la mujer se unieron al beso de los gemelos. Ambos la recibieron ansiosos. Saga abrazó a su esposa con fuerza. Las manos del mayor de los gemelos se dedicaron entonces a viajar por caminos conocidos pero a la vez misteriosos. Y los otros dos tampoco se quedaron quietos. En realidad ya ninguno sabía a quién estaba tocando, ni quién lo tocaba, pero eso carecía de importancia.  
Fue Kanon el primero en separarse, y los otros dos se detuvieron también. Miró a su gemelo, luego a Alfa y esbozó una lasciva sonrisa. Saga enarcó una ceja y luego sonrió también. Sin previo aviso, ambos gemelos sujetaron a la joven y la tendieron sobre la cama. Saga capturó los labios de la joven en un húmedo beso mientras que los labios de Kanon se entretenían en jugar con el piercing que la mujer tenía en el ombligo. Alfa sonrió y sujetó la nuca de Saga para evitar que se separara de ella. Y las manos del Gemelo Mayor tampoco se mantenían quietas, sino que delineaban con suavidad los finos contornos de ella. Kanon estaba ahora entreteniendo sus hábiles manos en desabrochar las sandalias de la chica. Una vez que lo hubo logrado se las quitó y las dejó a un lado. Alfa entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba desnuda entre dos hermosos hombres, pero algo no cuadraba. ¡Kanon todavía traía ropa puesta! Claro que eso pasó a segundo plano cuando Saga la besó de nuevo por un momento para luego dejar los labios y bajar por el cuello, rozar apenas uno de los hombros, delinear la clavícula con la lengua y seguir el recorrido por los pechos. Y Kanon para ese entonces subía por el cuerpo de la chica, usando una de las piernas como guía. Besaba, lamía, de tanto en tanto mordía y no dejaba de subir, hasta llegar a su objetivo. Alfa sujetó uno de los hombros de Saga como si la vida se le fuera en ello y él sonrió. El Gemelo Mayor levantó la mirada y no pudo resistirse a besarla.   
De pronto Alfa se daba una muy buena idea de lo que Saga había estado sintiendo momentos antes. ¿Es que acaso Kanon tenía licenciatura, maestría y doctorado en… en… ESO? ¡ESO! Porque por los DIOSES, qué bien lo hacía. Alfa bajó una de sus manos hasta enredarla en la cabellera de Kanon quien sonrió, la miró un momento y con otra lasciva sonrisa regresó a su anterior tarea. Alfa se mordió el labio inferior y tomó la mano de Saga quién continuaba haciendo su camino de besos por el cuerpo de la chica. Como si los movimientos de Kanon no fueran suficientes para empujarla al límite. Un límite que no tardó en ser alcanzado y luego superado. La mujer se encontró inmersa, por algunos segundos, en una vorágine de sensaciones. Intensas, sublimes, aunque por desgracia, perecederas. ¡Maldición! La espalda de la joven volvió a hacer contacto con el colchón y Saga de inmediato acudió a besarla. Era complicado responder el beso en aquel estado, pero lo hizo. Cuando se separaron Alfa miró a Kanon quien se encontraba jugando de nuevo con el piercing, el menor de los gemelos levantó la mirada al sentirse observado y sonrió.  
—Tramposo —le dijo Alfa.  
Kanon se mordió la lengua y luego su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Se encogió de hombros y miró a su hermano, quién también lo había estado observando. Saga estiró su brazo para alcanzar a Kanon y procedió a revolverle el cabello, el Gemelo Menor puso un taimado mohín, lo que hizo que los otros dos dejaran escapar una suave risa. Alfa se incorporó a medias, tomó a Kanon por los brazos y lo obligó a escalar más en la cama, Saga la ayudó en la tarea y un par de segundos después Kanon se encontraba acostado, con los otros dos a ambos lados de él, observándolo.   
El menor de los gemelos enarcó una ceja. Saga y Alfa le dedicaron una media sonrisa, luego la chica procedió a buscar sus labios y darle un intenso beso que Kanon respondió ansioso. La mujer no tardó en separarse y una vez que dejó la boca de Kanon, pasó a recorrer el torso del gemelo con ambas manos. Fue un recorrido rápido que la llevó a encontrarse con el pantalón que el ex Marina aún portaba. El Gemelo Menor la observaba, y se mordía el labio inferior, Saga volteó a ver a su chica, asintió y procedió a repartir besos sobre el pecho de Kanon, quién dejó escapar un corto gemido. Alfa se inclinó hasta besar el vientre de Kanon, luego circuló el ombligo, hizo un húmedo recorrido con su lengua hasta la cadera del joven, bajó hasta encontrase con el pantalón y dejó un camino de besos y mordidas hasta el centro. Se apresuró a, con ambas manos, bajar tan sólo un poco el pantalón. Kanon llevó una de sus manos hasta encontrase con una mano de Alfa, quien procedió a darle una mordida. Kanon, como en su momento lo había hecho Saga, exhaló un “auch” en protesta. Saga rió y le dio también un leve mordisco a su gemelo, en el cuello. Alfa continuó jugando con su lengua por los alrededores del pantalón, y lo bajaba de una manera tan lenta que para el menor de los gemelos resultaba una tortura. ¡Él era quién se había tenido que aguantar por más tiempo! Ya era hora de tener un poco de acción, ¿no? Las manos de Alfa subieron, al igual que sus labios. ¡No! Si todo iba muy bien.  
La joven se encontró con Saga, en algún punto sobre el pecho de Kanon, y procedió a besarlo. El ex marina se levantó un poco para alcanzar los labios de los otros dos e irrumpir entre ellos. De nueva cuenta se enfrascaron en un profundo beso que dejó a los tres sin respiración. Entonces Alfa volvió a bajar por el cuerpo de Kanon para poder despojarlo de los pantalones. ¡Al fin! Y como la chica también había decidido que el joven llevaba esperando un LARGO rato, procedió a usar sus habilidades en complacerlo. Un gemido sin restricciones escapó de los labios del Gemelo Menor. ¡Pero qué suerte tenía Saga! ¡Por TODAS las deidades de TODAS las religiones conocidas Y por conocer! Esa mujer de verdad sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo cual era: enloquecerlo poco a poco. Y no llevaba ni un minuto completo. Alguien debía darle un premio Nobel o algo así. Y Saga, Saga de verdad estaba cooperando en eso de hacerlo perder la razón. Los labios de su gemelo hacía rato que habían perdido cualquier dejo de timidez y ahora recorrían por completo cada sección de piel que se cruzara por su camino. Kanon cerró los ojos y puso una mano en el cuello de su gemelo mientras la otra sujetaba las cobijas de la cama. Sus gemidos aumentaban de intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba. La lengua de la chica se sentía increíblemente bien, en especial porque hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo complacía de esa manera. No estaba seguro de que fuera a aguantar mucho tiempo más. Sentía gotas de sudor caer por su frente, se mordió el labio inferior y con toda su fuerza de voluntad tomó el brazo de la chica con una mano y le dio un apretón. La mujer sonrió, ese era el mismo gesto que Saga hacía cuando quería que se detuviera, así que eso hizo, pasó por última vez su lengua por toda la longitud de Kanon y luego levantó la mirada.   
Saga se había detenido también y la miraba al igual que Kanon. Alfa escaló en la cama, dejando a Kanon entre sus piernas, tomó a Saga del brazo y lo instó a levantarse para quedar arrodillado, luego le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y procedió a besarlo. Las manos de Saga comenzaron de nuevo a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, Kanon los miraba desde abajo, sin decir ni hacer nada, nada más los miraba bastante entretenido. Cuando ellos se separaron Alfa señaló a Kanon con la mirada y Saga asintió. La chica sonrió, luego volvió a besarlo un momento. Al separarse de nuevo de Saga, procedió a agacharse hasta llegar a los labios de Kanon quien de inmediato la rodeó con su brazos y respondió el beso de la chica. Ella no tardó en separarse y le dijo:  
—Decidimos que tú vas primero.   
Kanon enarcó una ceja, pero luego sonrió. Ella le indicó que se sentara en la cama, y el gemelo menor procedió a reunir algunas almohadas para poder recargarse. Cuando lo hizo miró a su hermano, quien se había levantado de la cama y los miraba. Saga le sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza. Como que todavía no terminaba de creer lo que estaban haciendo. Alfa entonces pasó a colocarse a horcajadas encima de Kanon, pero dándole la espalda. Miró a Saga, le hizo un guiño y luego le sonrió. Kanon la sujetó de la cadera y comenzó a besarle los hombros mientras ella puso una mano sobre una de las de Kanon y con la otra comenzó a tocarlo suavemente. Kanon exhaló un gemido y cerró los ojos. Ella apenas si lo estaba acariciando, pero vaya que lo hacía bien. Sintió cómo la chica se levantaba un poco más y luego lo guiaba dentro de ella. Él volvió a gemir y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras bajaba la otra mano por la cadera de la chica hasta la pierna. Alfa arqueó un tanto la espalda y se mordió el labio inferior. Comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo lentamente, provocando gemidos en el gemelo menor.   
Saga no se había movido de su lugar y los observaba. Kanon abrió los ojos y lo miró por sobre el hombro de la chica, entonces subió de nuevo la mano por la pierna de Alfa hasta llegar al lugar en el que ambos estaban unidos para tocarla. Alfa dejó escapar un gemido cuando lo sintió y fue ahora ella quién cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de Kanon. El gemelo menor no había dejado de ver a los ojos a su hermano. Saga sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pero no se movió de su lugar. Alfa también abrió los ojos y miró a Saga. Le sonrió y luego extendió una mano hacia él. Saga la tomó y ella lo jaló hacia ella.   
Saga obedeció y fue a colocarse frente a la mujer, con las piernas de Kanon entre las suyas. Alfa le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras lo miraba a los ojos y seguía moviéndose sobre Kanon. Saga la tomó por la cintura, ayudándola a moverse. Alfa bajó una de sus manos por el pecho de Saga, llegó a la cadera y luego lo tomó en su mano, Saga se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. La chica estaba moviendo su mano al mismo ritmo con el que se movía sobre Kanon. Entonces Kanon usó su mano libre para alcanzar a su gemelo y al encontrarse con la mano de la chica, procedió a ayudarla a masturbar a su hermano. Y Alfa, como no queriendo la cosa, le mostró a Kanon el movimiento que a Saga tanto le gustaba con el piercing. Saga gimió y cerró los ojos.   
Kanon cerró los ojos también, sus sentidos estaban en overdrive y a punto de llegar al límite. Sus gemidos subían de intensidad al igual que sus movimientos. Alfa lo notó así que también subió la intensidad de sus movimientos. Saga retiró las manos de los otros dos de sí, hizo que Alfa le rodeara el cuello con los brazos y pegó su cuerpo al de ella. Con las manos en la cadera de la chica seguía guiándola. Kanon usó su mano libre para apoyarse en la cama, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, no había dejado de gemir. Sentía oleada tras oleada de placer invadiéndolo, no quería que se terminara, pero sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más, se mordió el labio y se concentró en los movimientos de la chica, estaba seguro de que ella también estaba cerca y pretendía esperarla. Entonces la sintió tensarse y bajar una mano hasta la suya, que seguía tocándola. Bien sabía lo que eso significaba así que se dejó llevar. Otro gemido escapó de sus labios mientras el mundo en el que estaba parecía desaparecer. Fueron unos segundos increíblemente intensos, sintió todo tipo de escalofríos recorriéndolo. Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas a su espalda mientras sujetaba la cadera de la chica para evitar que se siguiera moviendo. Se quedaron así, inmóviles, algunos segundos. Alfa comenzó a besar a Saga mientras él pasaba delicadamente las puntas de sus dedos por el cuerpo de la chica.   
—Fuck —fue la palabra que salió de los labios de Kanon luego de algunos segundos más.  
El gemelo menor tenía la respiración agitada, pero había abierto los ojos. Saga dejó escapar una risa.  
—Bienvenido a mi mundo. No te acostumbres.   
Kanon y Alfa también rieron, y la chica se levantó un poco para sacar al gemelo menor de ella, luego empujó a Saga hacia un lado, para indicarle que se dejara caer a la cama con ella y eso hicieron, las piernas de los tres enredadas.   
Saga no tardó mucho en incorporarse sobre un brazo, comenzó a besarla, mientras bajaba la mano del otro brazo para separar las piernas de la chica y comenzar a tocarla. Alfa se mordió el labio una vez más mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Saga la sintió bajar la mano también para comenzar a tocarlo y, luego de algunos segundos, guiarlo hacia ella. El gemido de Saga fue profundo, no había notado lo excitado que estaba hasta que se sintió dentro de ella. Kanon los miraba sonriendo, prácticamente se arrastró por la cama hasta llegar a ellos.  
Saga se incorporó para quedar arrodillado, Alfa le rodeó la cadera con las piernas y el cuello de Kanon con los brazos. El gemelo menor comenzó a besarla mientras, de nuevo, bajaba una mano para tocarla. Saga aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos la mano de Kanon también llegaba hasta a él a propósito cada que salía. Después de un momento Kanon se incorporó, sin dejar de tocarlos y fue ahora con su gemelo, lo sujetó del cuello y procedió a besarlo. Saga le respondió el beso, sin dejar de moverse. Alfa los miró con una gran sonrisa. Se apoyó en sus brazos estirados para levantarse, los gemelos la sintieron y se separaron. Kanon fue a colocarse detrás de la chica para servirle de apoyo y de alguna manera de las ingeniaron para compartir un beso entre los tres mientras Saga seguía moviéndose, Kanon seguía tocándolos y Alfa sujetaba el cuello de ambos con las manos.   
Ahora era Saga el que estaba a punto de llegar al límite. Abrió los ojos para ver a la chica y ella asintió, en esa situación, a ella tampoco le había sido particularmente difícil estar ahí también. Saga aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, aferró la cadera de la mujer que sus manos y tanto él como la chica no tardaron en superar la barrera, sin poder ni querer ahogar los gemidos que escaparon de sus gargantas, llegaron al casi al mismo tiempo, mientras Saga se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. Kanon les sirvió de apoyo cuando ambos dejaron de moverse. Alfa le acariciaba el cuello y Saga había pegado su frente en el hombro de la chica mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda. Saga dejó escapar un suspiro final y levantó la mirada. Tanto Kanon como Alfa lo miraban, un tanto expectantes.   
—Si alguna vez quieren repetirlo, no me negaré.   
Ambos exhalaron suaves risas. Saga se dejó caer en la cama, luego Alfa y finalmente Kanon. Alfa estaba utilizando el brazo de Saga como almohada mientras que sus piernas estaban encima de Kanon, los tres miraban al techo, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.   
Había sido diferente, pero al mismo tiempo no. Alfa se lo había dicho a sus amigas, no era la primera vez que se acostaba con el gemelo menor, había estado con Déuteros en el pasado. Se preguntaba qué tanto de él había en Kanon, al parecer: no poco. Y los pensamientos de Kanon vagaron por un momento hacia los mismos rumbos. Le había gustado, no podía negárselo a nadie. Al menos Saga lo había tomado bien, vaya, hasta había dejado abierta la invitación a unírseles en algún otro momento. No dudaría en tomarles la palabra si se presentaba la oportunidad de nuevo.  
Para Saga había sido diferente, un tanto extraño. Más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero no por eso malo. Quién sabe, quizás y si lo repetían en algún otro momento, se lo tomarían con más calma. Se preguntó si esa química entre su hermano y su esposa tendría consecuencias luego. Los miró. Kanon estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Alfa le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo. La joven volteó a verlo al sentirse observada y sonrío. Se levantó a besarlo y luego volvió a acostarse usando su hombro como almohada. Saga también el rodeó la cintura con un brazo.   
No tardaron mucho más en quedarse dormidos. 


	8. De los días en el Santuario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para entender el contexto hay que leer el capítulo del mismo título que está en la colección de Breakout - Oneshots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, tenía la idea de set smut desde que escribí que le rompía la muñeca a Saga, pero me tardé la vida en comenzar a escribirlo. Y cuando comencé a escribirlo, me quedé completamente bloqueada a la mitad, así que los dejé a ellos en la misma pose como por una semana. Ops. Bue, no se pueden quejar (tanto), ya lo terminé de escribir y hasta me llegó una idea sucia al final que para nada se me había ocurrido antes, ahora nada más falta que la musa se inspire de nuevo. 
> 
> Alfa Lázcares

 

  
Cuando regresaron a Géminis fueron directo al cuarto, Saga aún estaba cubierto de polvo por el entrenamiento. Alfa lo miró y comenzó a ayudarle a quitarse la armadura de entrenamiento.   
 —¿Te duele? —le preguntó.  
 —Justo en este momento: no mucho, pero pregúntame en unas horas.   
 —¿Te habías roto la muñeca antes?  
 —No, me la había torcido, y no la había podido usar unos días, pero fue la izquierda, no la derecha.   
 Alfa continuó quitándole las protecciones, luego, cuanto terminó, lo miró a los ojos.   
 —Vamos a tener que inventarnos algo para evitar que se te moje el brazo cuando te bañes, al menos por el día de hoy preferiría no quitarte el vendaje que te hicieron.   
 —Sí, yo también.   
 —Déjame ver qué encuentro —con eso Alfa salió de la habitación y lo dejó solo.   
 Saga entonces comenzó a forcejear con el resto de la ropa que traía puesta, primero con los zapatos, luego tuvo que hacer algunas contorciones para quitarse la playera con una sola mano. Como que había olvidado lo molesto que iba a ser el sencillo acto de vestirse cada mañana con una sola mano. Cuando Alfa regresó, él ya estaba sentado en la cama, sin playera, la cual había terminado tirada en el piso.  
 —Al menos le ganaste —le dijo la chica, se acercó, levantó la playera del piso y la puso encima de la cama, luego se sentó junto al hombre.   
 —Tenemos la mágica bolsa de plástico y mucha cinta para mantenerla en su lugar.   
 Saga extendió el brazo y la chica le metió la mano en la bolsa y luego comenzó a pegarla en su lugar con cantidades industriales de cinta.   
 —El Santuario tiene que aprender que venden unos tipo guantes justo para estas ocasiones, mañana voy a Atenas, a ver si encuentro algunas. Pero por el momento, esto va a tener que funcionar.   
 —Se ve ridículo.   
 —Oh sí, pero la única que te va a ver soy yo —entonces la chica lo miró de arriba a abajo mientras él seguía examinando su mano.   
 —Y veo aquí otro par de efectos secundarios de tu pelea con Kanon —le tocó el hombro, en donde tenía un enorme raspón que ya se estaba poniendo morado.   
 Saga ni siquiera lo había notado, así que volteó a verlo, luego se levantó al espejo cercano para verlo desde otro ángulo.   
 —No tenía idea de que estaba ahí. ¿Ves algún otro?   
 Alfa se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, le retiró el cabello de la espalda y se puso a examinarlo. Luego se puso delante de él mientras sus ojos viajaban por todos los rincones del cuerpo del hombre.   
 —Nope, creo que eso es lo más relevante. ¿Necesitas ayuda para quitarte esto? —le puso las manos en la cintura del pantalón.   
 —No, pero si quieres hacerlo, no me voy a negar —y le sonrió mientras la veía a los ojos.   
 Alfa sonrió también, y sin despegar sus ojos de los de él, comenzó a bajarle el pantalón, hasta que quedó arrodillada en el piso, luego volvió a levantarse, mientras él se terminaba de deshacer de la prenda de una patada.   
 —¿Necesitas ayuda en la regadera?   
 Saga levantó el brazo y se lo mostró.   
 —Estoy desvalido.   
 —Te estás aprovechando de las circunstancias, dirás.   
 —Tú estás ofreciendo ayuda, yo nada más la estoy aceptando.   
 Alfa continuó mirándolo a los ojos, luego se hizo un paso hacia atrás, sujetó su playera con ambas manos y de un solo movimiento se la quitó, después procedió a quitarse el resto de la ropa, bajo la mirada del de Géminis. Cuando terminó, se fue directo al baño a abrir el agua caliente. Saga la siguió y  continuó observando mientras ella nivelaba la temperatura del agua, cuando estuvo lista, la chica volteó a verlo. Saga entonces la sujetó de la cintura con una mano y la empujó hacia el chorro de agua, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos en el momento en el que él comenzaba a besarla.   
 —Mantén ese brazo fuera del agua —le dijo cuando se separaron.   
 Tomó la barra de jabón en sus manos y cuando tuvo una buena cantidad de espuma, comenzó a frotarlo en el cuerpo del joven. Saga se dejó hacer sin poner protestas mientras sentía las manos de la chica recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, y le sonrió cuando se entretuvo quizá más tiempo del necesario en el piercing, como no queriendo la cosa, masturbándolo con manos jabonosas. Saga se sostuvo de la pared mientras buscaba los labios de la chica. La besó intensamente, abriéndose paso con su lengua dentro de la boca de la mujer.   
 —¿Servicio completo? —le preguntó Alfa en broma y él rió y negó con la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados.  
 —No, aquí no.   
 —¿En dónde sí entonces?  
 —En la cama.   
 —Bien por mi —la chica volvió a rodearle el cuello con los brazos, pegó su cuerpo al de él y volvió a besarlo.   
  Lo ayudó a enjuagarse, luego a lavarse el cabello, y finalmente se quedaron un rato besándose bajo el agua caliente de la regadera, hasta que comenzó a tornarse fría. Entonces ella salió rápidamente por un par de toallas, lo envolvió en una y se puso la otra.   
 De regreso en el cuarto, lo ayudó a terminar de secarse, luego a secarse y desenredarse el cabello. Finalmente le quitó la bolsa de la mano.   
 —Libertad —le dijo cuando se levantó a dejar la bolsa mojada en el baño.   
 —Libertad —contestó él cuando ella volvió a salir. Estaba sentado en la cama, recargado en un brazo. —¿Me prometieron servicio completo o fue mi mera imaginación?   
 Alfa sonrió, se quitó la toalla que aún la cubría y lo miró a los ojos.   
 —¿Qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó sonriendo.   
 Por toda respuesta, Saga le lanzó una de esas sonrisas que sabía que a ella le gustaban, seguida de LA mirada. Alfa sintió cómo se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón. Maldita y sensual sonrisa. Maldita y sensual mirada. Maldito y sensual hombre que la miraba y le sonreía de esa manera, medio desnudo, en su cama.   
 —Puedes seguir con lo que estabas haciendo en el baño —le contestó al fin, se quitó la toalla y subió más en la cama.   
 Alfa negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, subió a la cama, dejándolo entre sus piernas, y comenzó a besarlo, Saga la abrazó. Alfa dejó la boca del hombre para comenzar a besarle el cuello, luego el pecho, mientras una de sus manos bajaba, dando ligeros roces por los costados, la cadera, la cintura, el ombligo, de nuevo a la cadera, al piercing, de nuevo, como no queriendo la cosa, delicadamente, mientras su lengua trazaba los contornos del tatuaje. Finalmente lo encerró en su mano y Saga aguantó la respiración unos segundos, cuando sintió los hábiles dedos de la chica jugando con el piercing. La lengua de la chica terminó de dibujar el tatuaje, y se entretuvo ahora trazando el contorno de los músculos del abdomen, y finalmente se unió al juego de los dedos con el piercing. Alfa lo escuchó gemir, y su corazón volvió a acelerarse. Ahora se concentró en lograr que más de esos sonidos escaparan de los labios del hombre. Lo logró sin mucho trabajo. Volteó a verlo, mantenía los ojos cerrados, la mano derecha descansaba a su lado, en la cama, mientras la izquierda se enredaba en el cabello, en un gesto de placer que no pocas veces le había visto ya, pero que seguía encantándole. Regresó a la tarea, ahora envolviéndolo en ambas manos, moviéndolas arriba y abajo, primero lentamente, luego con más intensidad. La respiración de Saga se agitaba más con cada movimiento.   
 Entonces se detuvo, rápidamente subió por la cama, y lo besó. Saga se dejó al fin el cabello en paz para volver a abrazarla y responderle el beso. Alfa bajó de nuevo una de sus manos, para encontrarse con el piercing, lo escuchó gemir suavemente, y sin dejar de besarlo, lo guió a su interior. Saga le sujetó la cadera con una mano, mientras con la otra intentaba retirarle el cabello de la cara, aunque el vendaje le impedía hacer mucho. La miró a los ojos y ella le sonrió mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente sobre él. Se incorporó a medias, poniéndole las manos en el pecho, para apoyarse. Las manos de Saga comenzaron a acariciarle las piernas y sus ojos no dejaban de observarla. Ella se llevó las manos al cabello, peinando los aún húmedos mechones hacia atrás, lejos de su rostro. Saga llevó el pulgar de su mano izquierda hacia el clítoris de la mujer para masturbarla, y ella sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior.   
 La cadera del hombre respondía al ritmo de ella, Dioses, cómo le gustaba la manera en la que la mujer se movía sobre su cuerpo, cómo le gustaba la vista que tenía desde ese ángulo, y desde cualquier otro también. Entonces sintió cómo ella lo apretaba más con los músculos en su interior, y Alfa escuchó uno de los gemidos más sexys que había oído salir de la garganta de ese hombre. Lo vio llevarse de nuevo la mano al cabello y cerrar los ojos, mientras empujaba con fuerza contra ella.   
 —Vuelve a hacer eso —le pidió, casi sin respiración, y ella sonrió y cumplió su deseo, tan solo un par de veces más antes de detenerse.  
 Saga se incorporó un tanto, apoyándose en sus codos, y Alfa lo sujetó por los hombros antes de inclinarse a besarlo. La lengua de él irrumpió en su boca, luego la abrazó y se dejó caer de regreso en la cama, llevándola con él. Y ella volvió a comenzar el movimiento, esta vez un tanto más rápido. Los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a inundar la habitación, al igual que el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas, las manos de él no dejaban de vagar por el cuerpo de ella, acariciando todos los rincones a los que pudieran llegar, aunque tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por no usar mucho su mano derecha.   
 De pronto Saga la detuvo y la miró a los ojos. ya, está bien que no podía usar una mano, pero no era necesario usarla de todas maneras. Hizo que la mujer se levantara de encima de él y luego le pidió que se pusiera de rodillas. Alfa le sonrió y lo hizo, luego sintió cómo se iba a colocar detrás de ella y la abrazó. Alfa llevó una de sus manos atrás, a la nuca del hombre mientras él se inclinaba a besarla y maniobraba para poder penetrarla de nuevo. Nuevos gemidos escaparon de sus gargantas cuando las sensaciones de esa nueva posición los recorrieron. De nueva cuenta las manos de él comenzaron a viajar por el cuerpo de ella, mientras la mujer le seguía el ritmo, moviendo la cadera contra él, empujando y arqueado la espalda. Sentía y escuchaba la respiración agitada del hombre contra su oído, así como los gemidos y demás sonidos excitantes que emitía y contestaba con los suyos. Saga le estaba rodeando la cintura con el brazo derecho mientras con la mano izquierda le aferraba la cadera, y fue así como la instó a aumentar la velocidad. Estaba ya muy cerca y cada sonido que salía de los labios de esa mujer lo llevaban más y más al límite. Le besó el hombro, aunque estuvo tentado a morderla, bajó la mano izquierda para masturbarla, y la sintió llevar ambas manos hacia atrás para sujetarlo de la nuca mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, momento que él aprovechó para recorrerlo con la lengua.   
 Aumentaron tan tan sólo un poco más la velocidad, y entonces lo sintieron, sus respiraciones agitándose un poco más, sus corazones latiendo rápidamente, el sudor corriendo por sus cuerpos y los movimientos involuntarios, al llegar al orgasmo, acompañado de gemidos en la forma de sus nombres. Dejaron de moverse, Saga volvió a abrazarla y ella puso sus manos sobre las de él, se quedaron ahí, inmóviles algunos segundos, tratando de controlar sus respiraciones.   
 Alfa fue la primera en levantarse, se puso frente a él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.   
 —La idea, querido, era que tú no hicieras la mitad del trabajo, ¿sabes? Por aquello de estar desvalido y todo eso.   
 Saga le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.   
 —Vas a tener que amarrarme entonces.   
 Alfa también sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y se mordía el labio inferior al notar ese brillo en la mirada de Saga y la sonrisita sexy que le dedicaba.   
 —Vete a dormir que ya estás delirando. Aunque buscaré algo que pueda servir a ese propósito.  
 Saga la besó, luego se dejó caer en la cama.   
 Al menos se le había olvidado el dolor de la muñeca. 

 

 


End file.
